Reunited
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Kai's parents are dead.Mr.Dickenson arrange a meeting were G-Revolution's parents are supposed to meet -Even Kai's parents turn out to be there. However, the peace isn't there for long with two fathers fighting and Voltaire being up to no good.
1. Memories

**Summary:** Mr. Dickenson has arranged a meeting for the G-Revolution and their parents. It is to great shock for Kai when his parents show up to the meeting when they're supposed to be dead. What makes the situation even worse is the fact Kai's father has a violent fight going on with Rei's father.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** Possible OOC'ness

**Chapter 1:** Memories

"Isn't it exciting?" asked Tyson as he almost jumped through the ceiling in excitement. Mr. Dickenson had called and in half an hour a bus would pick them up and drive them to the BBA headquarters. The BBA chairman had arranged a meeting for the G-Revolution and their parents; it was a chance for all their parents to meet up with each other and their children.

"No," said Kai in an emotionless tone. He didn't like the fact they were going to meet up with parents. It only gave him painful memories.

"Why not Kai? We're going to see all our parents! Isn't it a long time since you've seen yours, perhaps?" asked Max and adjusted his bright puppy-dog eyes in Kai's direction

Kai's eyes narrowed at Max's question and stated coldly "I will _never_ get to see my parents again, Tate"

Tyson joined Max in the questioning and asked "Why not?"

If they got to meet Kai's parents there was a chance they'd got to know more about Kai's life other than they already knew. Kai wasn't the most talkative person.

Kai growled at them.

Rei looked at his friends, sighed and walked over to them "Guys, leave him alone. If he knows his parents won't appear then they won't," Rei glanced at Kai whom looked away then he looked back at Tyson and Max "Mine won't appear either, I assume."

Max and Tyson decided to leave the Kai-and-parents topic alone and shifted to the Rei-and-parents topic instead "Why won't yours appear all of a sudden?"

Rei shrugged "It isn't exactly easily to get in contact with White Tiger Hills not to mention my father. He usually opens the letters a month after he has received them."

Tyson looked suspiciously at Rei "You only mentioned your father. What about your mother?"

"She died of cancer when I was ten," answered Rei.

"Oh… I'm sorry Rei," Tyson looked apologetically at his friend.

Kai rolled his eyes. It was so typically for Tyson.

Rei smiled weakly "Don't worry about it."

Tyson sighed softly and nodded then he looked in Daichi's direction. The younger member of the team looked out of the window, probably thinking of his own parents.

Daichi had never known his mother and his father had died in front of Daichi's eyes when he tried to save another person at the place where he worked.

Kai shook his head and walked out of the dojo. That Mr. Dickenson had decided to unite the members of the G-Revolution team with their parents did not please Kai. He did not need for any of the others to know what had happened to his parents. It might be the others wouldn't ask more during that day but they would come again later, wondering why Kai's parents hadn't shown up.

The painful memory flared up inside Kai's mind. They had lived in the Hiwatari mansion just outside of Moscow…

_Flashback_

_A little six years old boy drew a picture on the kitchen counter, right next to where his mother was cooking. The little boy reminded of his father and his parents were proud of him. While he was drawing and his mother cooked, they waited for the little boy's father to return from work._

_His mother enjoyed cooking; that was the reason she cooked instead of a cooker._

_Suddenly the faint sound of the front door slamming open reached their ears and they looked towards the doorway leading from the kitchen and to the hallway where fast footfalls were reaching them._

_The father reached the doorway and his hand grabbed the doorframe. He was panting heavily, his duel hair was messed and he looked like he had been in a fight. There was leaking blood from one of his shoulders. He had been shot._

"_We have to get away now! He's soon-" he did not finish the sentence before a chair hit the back of his head and sent him reeling to the floor._

_The child sat paralyzed and watched the man hitting his father step forward and into view. A sinister grin played across the man's lips. The little boy's mother was calling out her husband's name._

_The father hissed beneath the chair and moved it away. His shoulder was aching from the bullet in it and his vision had become blurry; the fact he had lost his glasses didn't help either. He moved onto his hands and knees and tried to crawl towards his family._

_However, someone grabbed his ankle._

_The man looked evilly down at the slate-haired father beneath him. A sinister smirk played across his lips as he looked from the father to the mother and child. The mother grabbed her child and tried making him run away. He just wouldn't. The man looked back down at the father and pointed a gun to his head "It would have been easier for all parts if you had handed over the boy from the start."_

_The father closed his eyes tightly, a tear rolling down his cheek._

_The sound of the gun getting fired seared throughout the mansion. The mother started screaming and tried to retreat with the little boy whom couldn't lift his eyes off his father's limp body. Blood trickled from a hole in his head._

_The sound of another gunshot tore through the air. It was like everything moving in slow-motion. The boy turned his head to see his mother fell backwards and hit her head against the kitchen counter and fell limp to the floor._

_His parents had been killed right in front of his eyes._

_The man laughed evilly, put away the gun and walked over and grabbed the defenseless child._

_The boy began to scream, bite, punch and kick the man while he cried for his parents to help him._

_The man just laughed maniacally at the poor boy and left the mansion with him._

_End of Flashback_

Kai clenched his fist, nails dug into the palms of his hands. The memory burned his mind each time it flared up for his inner vision. It killed him from the inside. Back then he hadn't understood what had happening around him.

A pair of hands reached up carefully and wiped away the tears from the Russian's face.

Kai looked startled up and saw straight into the golden pools of Rei's; he saw the concern and sorry in them. Had he remembered aloud for once?

Rei wiped away the last tears from Kai's face. He didn't know if Kai was aware of the fact he had told his memory aloud, however, he doubted Kai knew when he did do it. It had sounded like a horrible memory, to lose both parents right in front of his eyes. Rei might have lost his mother and lose his father a couple of time (as that man was an idiot sometimes) but Kai…

Kai looked away; he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know why he suddenly had spilled his guts out. He sucked in a deep breath; he must have seen Rei and unconsciously felt like telling. Rei had that effect on him; when they were alone. It was annoying most of the time but it felt good to talk to someone about it, or just let it be told to someone. Talking was after all not something he was fan of doing.

"Kai! Rei! The bus is here!" called Hilary from inside the dojo. She was coming too along with Kenny however their parents would not arrive by the meeting as they did not want to and didn't need to.

Rei smiled weakly at Kai "C'mon. We can't let the others wait."

Kai sighed and nodded. He did not fear Rei would tell the others; he knew Rei wouldn't do it. Rei was a loyal friend who told none of the things he knew about Kai. Kai had shown emotions to Rei he hadn't shown to others and Rei had never told a single person about them. Kai groaned; he was supposed to be cold hearted bastard not showing emotions but Rei always made him show them.

Few minutes passed by and they were all on the bus. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi sat in the first two rows of seats and chatted happily about how they thought the meeting would go. The conclusion was that nothing much would happen as Tyson's father did know Max's parents. What they had been most existed about would have been Kai's and Rei's parents but if they did not arrive then there probably wouldn't happen much.

Kai sat in the backseat with his arms crossed, eyes closed and blocked out all sounds; he didn't want to hear the others happy chatting.

Rei placed himself in the middle of the bus and stared out the window as the bus drove. His mind wandered to his father and he sighed deeply. He wouldn't mind if the BBA had got in contact with him and he had arrived.

Once they arrive a shocked sight met them. The lobby wasn't clean and perfect as it usually looked like; plants were destroyed, chairs were lying everywhere. It seemed like a quite violent fight had happened.

"..."

"What in the world has happened here..?"

The seven teens stepped further into the lobby and looked disbelieving around them.

"It looks like someone has been fighting," Hilary stated the obvious as she walked a little further than the others and kneeled down to pick up a yellow ribbon.

Kai snorted and retorted sarcastically "No, really? I thought there had been a tea party in here."

Hilary narrowed her eyes and glared at Kai "Do you absolutely have to be such a jerk? If you're so unhappy about being here then why did you even come in the first place?"

Rei groaned "Knock it off guys; we don't need any more fights here, obviously." He walked over to Hilary and cocked an eyebrow as he spotted the yellow ribbon in her hand. Rei took the ribbon from her hand and examined it "Don't tell me it's him again..."

"What is it Rei? What's with the ribbon?" asked Kenny as he strolled over to Rei and Hilary along with the others. They looked curiously at the ribbon in Rei's hand.

"I TEAR HIS HEAD OFF IF I WANT TO!"

The lot of teens turned their heads towards the stairs and saw two males walk down the stairs until they reached the ground floor. One of them were recognized as Max's father, Taro Tate, the other they did not know who was but had a clear guess on who he could be.

Taro grabbed the other man's arm and turned him to face him "Chrono, you CAN'T do it! First of all you're not a murder. Second, you wouldn't do it in front of them, would you?" Taro pointed to the lot of teens as he had spotted them.

Chrono, as the other man's name seemed to be, glanced at the seven teens with narrowed, golden eyes. A fang peeked over his lip as he sneered at Taro "You sure of that?"

Taro sighed deeply and gave up; Chrono was not someone to talk sense into when he was in that mood.

Rei sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. So the BBA had managed to get in contact with his father, he seemed to not be in the best of mood, however. "Dad, relax. We don't need someone send to the hospital _again._"

Chrono sneered "Oh, he won't end in the hospital. He'll end in the cemetery. I'm gonna tear that bastard into shreds..." the rants and curses turned into Chinese and he seemed to be about to turn around and bolt up the stairs. However, Taro blocked them.

Rei shook his head and strolled over to his father. He grabbed hold of his father's long, thick, purple hair and tied the yellow ribbon around it to keep it in place. Rei and his father looked very much alike; they had different hair colors and then Chrono was indeed a tall man in comparison to the average Chinese.

As soon Rei had tied the ribbon in his father's hair, Chrono disappeared out of the building to let his rage out on an object.

"…That was your father..?" Daichi looked at the door Chrono had disappeared out of, mouth agape.

"Yeah. But don't worry; he won't go berserk on you," answered Rei and sighed deeply "He has quite a temper sometimes, especially when he finds someone he decides he is in the dislike of. It's not a good thing when it happens to be one of his patients, though."

Max blinked "Patients?"

"Chrono's an educated diagnostician. Highly skilled, I must admit, but he needs to work with his temper issues…" answered Taro before Rei had the chance to answer. He looked towards Rei and saw the questioning look in his eyes "I've known your father in a lot of years but I suppose it would be a good idea to discuss that later. Now, while Chrono calms down follow me."

As they walked up the stairs and came closer to the meeting room they head angry shouts, possible from the person Rei's father had been fighting with. Another voice, they assumed to belong to Tyson's father Tatsuya, sounded to be trying to calm down the angry man. The teens entered along with Taro to see Tatsuya lose his patience.

"Can't you just calm down and _**stay!**_" snapped Tatsuya and glared down at the man sitting in a chair. It seemed just slightly like he hoped his glare would pin the man to the damn chair to he couldn't leave.

"I have _no_ reason to be here," snarled the man back with a slight Russian accent to his voice.

The teens looked curiously at the man in the chair to figure out who he was; there had to be a reason for him being there. His dark blue hair was pulled into a ponytail and seemed to reach his waist however he had grey bangs hanging down the sides of his head. He glared deadly through his glasses at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya scoffed "Yes, you have a very good reason to stay here, Aion. Kai's your s-"

"I _**DON'T**_ have any children!" spat Aion as he leapt to his feet and flames appeared in his crimson eyes.

Kai paralyzed at the moment Aion's voice, looks and words sunk into his brain. Everything around him seemed to disappear into blackness besides that one man, and a memory hit his mind.

_Flashback_

_Kai ran down the streets of Moscow; he had to get to the Abbey. He got to the grounds and hid where the lights and guards could not see him. His eyes fell upon a door leading to a place where the guards received their uniforms. His eyes darted from corner to corner to make sure there was no guards in sight, and then he stepped forwards, however, a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he froze to the spot._

"_You should not be here. Stay far away from the place," sounded the voice belonging to the owner of the hand._

_Kai wacked the hand away from his shoulder and turned towards the male behind him. He barely looked at the man. He did notice a pair of crimson eyes beneath a pair of classes and then tired but also concerned look in the man's eyes but nothing else. And Kai did not care the slightest._

"_Please, do get away from here. This is not a place for you."_

_Kai narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth "It is none of your business what I'm doing here or if this place is something for me. Stay the Hell OUT OF MY WAY! Who do you even think you are, anyway? My father? Well, you're not! I don't have any!" He turned sharply and bolted towards the door leading to the room with uniforms and left the man paralyzed behind._

_End of Flashback_

This... Was just... _**A LIE!

* * *

**_

**MT:** This chapter has now been edited just slightly; the grammar should be better and about 400 words have been added.

**Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**


	2. Explaining

**MT:** Lots of reviews and they make me happy :) Thank you to **Beywriter, Kinomiya, Kry XIII, glitteredvixen06, marishka93, Miako6, black angel falling **and **Chaseha-Wing**

**Summary:** Mr. Dickenson has arranged a meeting for the G-Revolution and their parents. It is to great shock for Kai when his parents show up to the meeting when they're supposed to be dead. What makes the situation even worse is the fact Kai's father has a violent fight going on with Rei's father.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness?

**Chapter 2:** Explaining

"Aion calm _DOWN!_" snapped Tatsuya as he tried to calm down the oldest Russian in the room. He doubted he would succeed as he saw the burning hatred in the Russian man's eyes; hatred there became painfully worse as the pair of crimson eyes fell upon Kai. If Tatsuya hadn't know better, he would be sure of Aion would have attacked his own son.

Kai felt like he became smaller with each passing second as Aion's eyes bore into his skull. He had only seen his grandfather, Voltaire, look at him with deep hatred before but it was nothing compared to how Aion looked at him. It was painful. He didn't care about Voltaire's feelings but he did care about his father's. How was his father even alive?

For twelve years Kai had believed he had no parents. He thought the man whom stopped he was some worried stranger; however, it had been his own father.

Aion growled, fisted his hands and disappeared out of the room and the BBA building. He left the teenagers in shock.

A female voice spoke up softly and broke the sudden silence "…Kai…"

Kai slowly turned his head towards the voice as his name was spoken. The others turned their heads towards the owner of the voice as well as they did not recognize it. It was a black-haired woman watching Kai sadly; she stood next to Max's mother, Judy.

Kai could not believe it. First his father turned up to be there and now "…Mother..?"

She smiled a weak, sad smile and walked up in front of him where she reached a hand up and caressed his cheek. "You've grown so much," her pink eyes were teary "and I haven't been able to see it."

Kai was speechless. He was barely able to move yet alone talk.

Rei helped Kai's mother with helping Kai over to a chair where he could sit down before he reached the fainting-point.

"…Okay, what's going on? As far we know, Kai's parents are dead," said Hilary, crossing her arms in front of her chest "So how it this possible?"

"Because we knew died," answered the woman, sitting in a chair in front of Kai. "I am Annabelle Hiwatari, Aion's wife, and Kai's mother. "We had an incident twelve years ago, which don't make me blame Kai in thinking we were dead. Though, you have to understand, that there's a reason to why we haven't shown us before now."

Kai slowly turned his head, looking at his mother "How…? How is this possible? You were both shot… It's not possible to survive been shot those places!"

Annabelle closed her eyes "It is possible to survive, as you can see. As I doubt any of you know, besides Kai, I was shot in the chest," she pointed at the left side, were her heart was "and Aion was shot in the head." The silence fell across the room. Kai was right, those places weren't possible to survive… So how could it be Kai's parents were alive?

Annabelle sighed softly, "In my case, the bullet hit above the heart. Didn't the much of damage. My reason to pass out, was that my head hit the kitchen counter. In Aion's case… It's a miracle. Though, he's not the first. However, not only has he been lucky in surviving, there's almost no aftereffects of it. After he has been shot, and went out of his coma, he has had epileptic attacks…" She opened her eyes, and looked at her only son.

"…How long was he in coma? Why did… Why didn't you come after me?" asked Kai lowly, though, he wasn't sure if the last question was a good thing to ask.

Annabelle looked at him sadly, "Five years, I believe. All I could do was wait… I didn't dare to come after you myself… Not when you were in the hands of Boris and Voltaire… They would just take you away from me, for good. When Aion once came out of his coma, and was done in his rehabilitation, we began searching for you. We figured out you still were in Biovolt, however, when we found a way inside Biovolt, you weren't there any longer, but in Japan with Voltaire." She sighed deeply, looking around the room and at the people in it. "We could follow you in the newspapers, once the BladeBreakers became a team. Though, it wasn't easy to follow you, since when we reached the destination you should be, it was either hard to find you, or you had already left to a new place. Finally, we got our chance when the World Cup in Russia was held. However, one night, it all changed… And Aion refused to search any longer, and wanted to leave Russia right away." She seemed to be on the verge of tears, as a memory seemed to appear in her mind. "I don't know what changed him all of sudden, he never told me. I managed to get him to stay, however… We left the same day Rei had his match with Bryan Kuznetsov. I have no idea what happened… But a fight broke up between Chrono and Aion that day, because of what, none of us know."

"Wait… First, you said Boris and Voltaire would take Kai away for good, if you showed yourself in front of them… And exactly how long have you known each other, or I mean, how long have Chrono and Aion known each other?" asked Kenny, a lot of questions suddenly appearing.

Annabelle took a deep breath, "Boris, was the one shooting us. The man, whom tried to kill us, and almost succeeded," The seven teenagers looked startled at Annabelle. Yes, they knew Boris was this power hungering, sick person, but as far as being a _killer. _It was shocking, it really was. What made the shock even worse was the fact that Tatsuya, Taro, Judy and Mr. Dickenson, whom were in the room too, didn't look surprised at all; they actually _knew it_.

"WHAT?" spurted it suddenly out of them, yes, even out of the Great Kai Hiwatari.

Max looked from Kai's mother to his own parents, to Tyson's father, to Mr. Dickenson, "How long have you know this?"

"Twelve years, my dear boys, and there's nothing we can do about it, before you begin blaming us for not telling anyone. You see, Voltaire is still a very powerful man, and were even more powerful those years ago. We would never have the proof of Voltaire had sent Boris Balkov out, to murder Aion and Annabelle, and take Kai to Biovolt. We knew that if Voltaire and Boris figured out Aion and Annabelle were alive, they would Kai. You have to understand, that to the world, Aion and Annabelle are forgotten by the world, that they simply disappeared twelve years ago, and no one knows how. No murder weapon, no fingers prints, only blood and a broken chair were found in the Hiwatari mansion. It was very shocking to the world that one of the richest men in the world, Aion Hiwatari, owner of Hiwatari Corporation, just disappeared one night along with his wife, the corpses never found. You have to understand, that you must not tell this to anyone, it cannot slip out to the world that Aion and Annabelle still are alive, with Voltaire and Boris running freely around," explained Mr. Dickenson, looking seriously at the teens in front of him. They all nodded slowly.

"But… How long have you known each other? How did you get out of the country, without being seen? And then with your wounds?" asked Hilary, getting to away from this, they just had been told by Mr. Dickenson, but somehow still talking about the kind of same topic.

"Rei's parents," answered Annabelle "Are the reason we're here today. We were expecting them later that night, and they also came, half an hour after Boris had been at us to take Kai," her eyes fell onto Rei "I remember your parents worried voices… And your cries."

The others eyes fell onto Rei, while he just looked away. Yes, he did remember something about he had a close friend as little, that didn't live the same place as him, however, he couldn't remember what happened about that friend or his parents. His own parents had never told him. Well, he thought he couldn't remember what had happened… "… I thought it was a nightmare I had as little…"

Annabelle looked sadly at him, "It wasn't. It was real, you were shocked, and your parents told that despite your cries, you were doing very well, and doing exact what you were told." Rei just nodded, and everyone's gazes turned back to Kai. "And to your question about how long we've known each other… Well, those four men have known each other since they were younger than you. I remember Aion told me, that he and Chrono met when they were thirteen, in China. They travelled to Japan, where they met Tatsuya, and later Taro. A couple years later, they met Rei's mother, Judy, Tyson's mother and me. We kept contact, when we split apart in our mid twenties."

Tatsuya sighed deeply, and looked towards the BBA chairman, "Mr. Dickenson?"

Mr. Dickenson nodded, "You can all go."

Annabelle rose from her chair, walked over to her son, and took his hand, before walking out of the BBA building, followed by the others. They had to focus on finding Aion and Chrono now… Since there was a huge possibility there were fighting somewhere… Again.

This was surely going to be some interesting months.

* * *

Chrono ran as fast as possible, getting closer and closer to the Russian. They were near Granger's dojo, which meant he could throw Aion into there and learn him a lesson or two. The only one there would be in the dojo by this time, should be Ryuunosuke Granger, also known as Grandpa Granger, and he would leave them alone to fight, that was for sure.

Aion just kept running, trying to get away from Chrono. He didn't need that annoying Chinese right now. Why had Annabelle even asked him to come from the beginning? He had nothing to do here! His body gave a light jolt in shock, as he was grabbed by the back of his jacket and thrown right through the gate of Granger's dojo, and landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up to see Chrono standing above him, growling. The Chinese could go to Hell.

Chrono growled lowly. Why was Aion so damn stubborn? What had even made him change to be this way? He knew he had found Aion in Russia four years ago, being as he normally was, and then the Russian had disappeared out of sight. When he had seen the Russian again, was during Rei's match with Bryan Kuznetsov… It made the rage rise even more inside him.

_Flashback_

_Chrono looked down at the beybattle. Him, Bryan, how Chrono just wanted to jump down there and beat that little brat. He tried directly to hurt his son. Send him to the hospital, or maybe even try to kill him… It wasn't to know, but it should be banned to do things like that. On some way, it was, but since no one was able to see Bryan directly get his bitbeast to attack Rei, there was nothing to do. He looked up to see the one he had been searching for in a little while; Aion. He was walking behind all people, up there where people came walking from when they were walking down to the seats. He stood up and headed up after Aion._

_Aion kept walking, 'till he was where people weren't able to see what he was going to do. No one would see it. No one would hear for all those noises there already was in the stadium. He lifted the rifle, and pointed it down to the two bladers in the middle of the whole stadium._

_Chrono's eyes widened, as he saw Aion standing with the rifle, pointing it at the beydish… No, not the beydish… at Rei! He bolted forwards and ran directly into Aion as he fired. Luckily, he end with just pointing right up in the air, so the bullet hit a lamp there was hanging from the ceiling. The rifle flew away from the two men, as they landed on the floor. Chrono got to his knees, one on each side of Aion, and grabbed him by the collar "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

_Aion just looked at the Chinese. He had been about to shoot his best friend's son… Not caring. He just looked into those golden orbs there was filled with anger, hurt and something else. The man above him was shaking, he could feel that, but didn't care the slightest. What was there to care about? He clenched his hand into a fist, and hammered it into the tall man's gut, getting him to gasp, let go and crumble together. He got out from under the Chinese, and retreated. Out of the stadium, away from it, and out of Russia._

_End of Flashback_

"Why? Why did you try to shoot my son? Why do you keep saying you don't have any children yourself? WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR FUCKING MIND?" roared Chrono's voice as he grabbed the Russian by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

Aion just kept looking into these golden orbs with his own crimson. He didn't care. Didn't care the slightest. Chrono could kill him right then and there. He didn't care about it; no one would care about it either way. Or rather… He didn't WANT to care… He kept looking at the Chinese with cold, emotionless eyes, seeing how he bared his fangs, and his cat like eyes narrowed into slits.

Chrono growled, letting his fist connect with Aion's face, sending the Russian flying into the wall. Yes, he did punch people with glasses. Now, this pair of glasses weren't for use any longer. Some of the pieces were in his knuckles, some were lying on the ground between the full-grown men, and the last pieces were in Aion's face, luckily for him, none of them in his eyes.

Chrono just growled again, and began stepping towards the Russian that got back to his feet. That's when Tatsuya and Taro came running around the corner, through the gate, and over to grab Chrono's arms and begin trying to drag him backwards. It wasn't easy. It was far from easy. The tall man wasn't just tall, but incredible strong, and a pest to drag somewhere against his will.

Aion didn't even look at it, not that it would help if he looked towards them, since he was short-sighted. He just picked the small, sharp pieces of glass out of his skin, the blood trickling slowly from the small cuts the glass had made. Though, once the glass pieces were out, he glanced in the direction, and could just make out the figures of Taro and Tatsuya keeping Chrono back, with Annabelle, Judy, Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi running through the gate. He didn't give a damn. Wouldn't give a damn.

Kai looked at his father, seeing the blood running down his face from the small wounds. Then he began moving towards the man there should be his father, slowly reaching out and was about to wipe the blood away, when his hand was wacked away, and a pair of crimson eyes glared coldly down at him. That man he had seen in Russia four years ago, had been his father, and that he had said… It must've hit hard… Really hard.

"Shouldn't you be in Biovolt, and do as you so much wishes to?" snapped Aion, not caring at all. His words were just as cold as his gaze was, and Kai stepped backwards. Then Aion just turned around and walked away, just hearing Chrono's deep growling.

Kai just stood there, again, in shock, not knowing what to do… This was his fault…

* * *

**MT:** Second chapter! Meh, I don't know what it was, please do tell me! **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**

P.S. That with Aion surviving, it is possible. Though, it's just most likely he doesn't, I know.  
First; I've heard about a girl that had been shot in the head in England or USA, not sure… Anyway, that was just her forehead it had hit, and the bullet had split into 3 pieces in her brain. They only got one out, and said that if she would survive, she would be in coma forever. She wasn't even that for half a month. She's alive now, yes, she's paralyzed in an arm and a leg I think it was, and then she has epileptic attack (Is it called that?) But she's alive.

Also, here a couple of years ago, there was a woman here I Denmark, she got a metal pole through her head(Maximum an inch thick), but still, she got it through her head. The newspapers told she was awake, and couldn't really feel it in her head, while they waited for the ambulance. Of course, it wasn't going through her forehead, but the sides of her head, just under where the jaw is attached I think. I'm not quite sure. But she's alive and fine the day today.

I hope that gives enough explanation on why, I've made Aion survive such a shot ;)


	3. Broken Heart

**MT:** This is seriously scary. All those reviews… Sooo many thanks to Beywriter, Miako6, Kinomiya, Kitsune-Blood-Shadow, glitteredvixen06, marishka91 and ancient midnight.

**Summary:** Mr. Dickenson have arranged a meeting with G-Revolution and their parents. Everyone knows Daichi don't have any parents, Rei doesn't believe they have got contact to his father, and Kai has lost his parents as well. This means there's only Tyson's father, and both Max's parents. However, how will the reaction be, when the parents of Kai and Rei suddenly stand there, and their fathers at each other's throats?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness?

**Chapter 3:** Broken Heart

Kai just sat and watched Rei and his father. It was a bit painful to watch, to think of what was happening around him now. As far as it had looked like, his parents had never died, they were alive, they had searched for him for years, and he had abandoned his own father without really noticing, and now, his father didn't want to have anything to do with him. This was just great. No, not at all.

"Kai…" Annabelle placed her hand on her son's shoulder. It was like he knew something about his father, something he wouldn't tell, that his father wouldn't talk about either. Could it have something to do with those years ago? She didn't know. She just knew she hated the fact of not knowing what had happened, but that others did and wouldn't tell. She sighed sadly.

Kai didn't react to his mother's hand, just looked sadly at Rei and Chrono. They looked so close… It was a bit scary to think that their fathers once had been the best of friends, and he and Rei had been playing together as small children. He could remember nothing of it from that time, sad thing. How life would have looked like if Boris had never appeared? If he had his parents the whole time, and kept playing with Rei through their childhood? And then those feelings… They had already felt forbidden, now it was even worse as their fathers seemed to be some kind of enemies now…

Rei looked through the files his father had given him. Actually, he wasn't supposed to read those files, those journals, and his father wasn't allowed to take them with him out of the hospital. Yes, his father was a doctor, working in Hong Kong, and one of the best. Of course, this didn't mean he hadn't lost any patients, he had lost some patients through his years. And he always brought some journals for Rei to look at, simply because the teen thought it was interesting to read such journals, and try to figure out what was wrong with the person. He rarely figured it out, because of some of the reasons that he was only seventeen, and didn't know half of all those diseases.

Chrono glanced out one of the windows in the Granger's dojo. Taro was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on him, while Tatsuya was outside, trying to talk some sense into the older Hiwatari. It didn't work, obviously. He had no idea of what had went wrong those years ago, but he would really like to know. Aion had tried to shoot his son, and of what reason, the bastard hadn't told. Nevertheless, Chrono was going to find out, one way or another.

* * *

"Put yourself together, damn it!"

Aion just growled deeply at Tatsuya. Hell, he wasn't going to put himself together. And he was far from going to calm down.

Tatsuya sighed frustrated. This had already been going on for four hours, and it seemed like it would last for many more hours. "Aion, this is ridiculous! Why are you acting this way? Can't you just take a calmly talk with the boy! What are you so pissed about? Seriously!"

"That is none of your damned business," snarled Aion, his eyes flaming. Those hours had only made him more angry, however, they were hurting him too. He didn't want to calm down, but his anger would soon be used up.

"Aion, talk to him! This is utter ridiculous! You can't just abandon him! Aion, you fought eight years to get him back, what the hell changed it all four years ago! Why are you damned stubborn! AION!" the Russian man was really getting to Tatsuya. The Japanese stomped after the Russian, as he seemed to try and run away again. Aion had always been the one of them to run away from his own problems, when it came to something with emotions. Always, and it pissed Tatsuya so much off. Seriously, how the hell could Annabelle live with that man!

Aion growled deeply as he felt Tatsuya grab his wrist and pull him backwards and towards the entrance of the dojo. Great, now he would have Taro trying to convince him too, and a growling Chrono ready to attack whenever someone one of them would stand a wrong place, making just the tinniest little space for the tall man to attack. He hated times like these.

"Aion, stop being stubborn. You're acting like a snobbish kid, you're a grown-up adult that never has had that attitude before, then stop having it now!" hissed Tatsuya, Aion was seriously going on his nerves.

Aion just growled deeply and struggled against Tatsuya. He was far from a weak, former businessman, he was indeed capable of putting up a fight with the travelling Japanese.

* * *

Kai tilted his head upwards, and watched as Tatsuya dragged his father inside the dojo. The Russian man looked pissed, really pissed. It was easy to tell he was able to put up a fight with Tyson's father, though, not strong enough to win. He looked away, this would do no good.

"Kai."

Kai looked up as Taro spoke his name, then stood up and followed slowly as Taro and Tatsuya dragged Aion to the room there was the one Kai slept in. They kept an eye on Chrono meanwhile, they didn't need him to jump into the room and attack Aion out of rage again. It hadn't been the nicest vision as soon the two men had seen each other in the BBA building earlier. Kai stood in front of the door, as Taro and Tatsuya closed the door behind him, Aion leaning against the window in the room.

Aion refused to look at Kai. Yes, Kai was his son, and he had burned on the inside to see his son again… Until four years ago. Then it all crumbled. He knew, that Kai knew, Boris was the one who had tried to end his and his wife's lives. Kai had seen Boris all too clearly to not remember it. Yet, he had by his own will turned back to Boris… Back to Voltaire. For what reason? To get Black Dranzer. To help Voltaire take over the world with those damned bitbeasts. When Kai finally had seemed to come to his senses… It was too late. Besides that, he went onto Boris's side again, two years later. That was simply too much. Kai wasn't his son any longer.

Kai bit his lip, and looked up at his father. It felt wrong to suddenly show all these emotions, after being pretty much emotionless for twelve years. It was like getting stabbed in the chest, when his father looked at him with that hatred in his eyes. Why did it feel like that? He hadn't seen his parents for so many years, still, it hurt like hell when it was this way. He tried to block out the facts of the pain, tried to ignore it, tried to convince himself that if his father didn't care, then he didn't either. Nevertheless, he couldn't.

He knew his father wasn't a man without faults, no one was. However, Aion wasn't a man unable to read his family either. He had to know. There was probably much to say about Aion, but Kai doubted that he would turn down with such deep hatred, only because of what Kai had said those years ago. He wasn't sure of anything else had happened, but he was sure of Aion knew… Knew that Kai knew it was Boris, who had split their family twelve years ago.

Actually, Kai didn't really know what had gotten into him… Okay, that was a lie. He actually did know. All these years in the Abby had turned him down as being emotionless –He had been sure of. However, it seemed not to be the case of that. Anyway, he had turned back to Boris, Voltaire and Biovolt those years ago, because of some kind of hunger of power, the thought of he was sure he had no friends at all –which he was so wrong about-, and then the fact of having Tyson as opponent. The last of these things, was the same reason he had went to go with the BEGA, with Boris, instead of helping the BBA to begin with, two years ago. Wanted to be Tyson's opponent badly, to face him in a Beybattle to the end. Not caring about consequences or anything, not caring about it was Boris he turned to. Now, he regretted turning towards Boris those times.

It was like telling he didn't care the slightest about his family.

"Father, I-"

"Save it, Kai. Save it for someone there's naïve enough to listen," with that, Aion took the way out the window. If he couldn't get through the door, then why the hell not just take the window? He had no reason in staying to talk with Kai. None at all.

Not in his life had Kai ever thought of he would feel his heart breaking. He had heard about how Max had felt, back when Emily had broken up with him. He hadn't thought it would hurt so much. Hurt so much, to get your heart broken by a person you barely remembered, because you had thought he was dead for the last twelve years.

* * *

"Why is it you're so goddamn pissed at him? It's not like you to just piss of at people that way… Dad? Are you listening?" Rei tried to talk his father, of course, the older Kon didn't seem to listen. He rarely seemed like it, however, he always did. Okay, only almost.

"Hm? What?" Chrono looked down at his only son, the only real family left for him. Yeah, Rei had an uncle somewhere in France, however, that was his mother's brother. But, as Chrono now is, he couldn't remember the man's name, an embarrassing fact, but he never could… However, it wasn't the point. He saw as Rei glared up at him and smiled weakly, ruffling the smaller neko-jin's hair, sighing softly. "I heard you… But I don't think it's something you need to know yet, if you ever will."

Rei sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't get more out of his father than that. His father had said very little of the Hiwataris since twelve years ago. He hadn't told what happened with them, hadn't told anything about Kai, wouldn't want to speak about it now. It annoyed Rei, but there was not really anything to do. He assumed there was some things his father was regretting in his life, something that has to do with Aion, that he wouldn't want to speak about, no matter how much Rei wanted to know it. Besides, there was the chance, which once Rei would get it told, he would wish he never had been it told. He had tried that before, and because of that, never tried to push his father into telling things he didn't want to.

You see, Rei had it with sneaking around once he was little. When he was about the age of twelve, he had found something in his father's bedroom. A gun. Rei had wanted to know from where and why his father had it. Despite Rei only being twelve, he damn well knew guns weren't legal for everyone, and no one in White Tiger Hills. (A/N: I don't know if it's legal or not in China, however, it isn't in this story.)

He had managed to get his father to tell, and his father had far from looked proud once he finally gave in and told Rei. He had used it to mainly shoot at things to hold some people back, so they wouldn't be caught. He had also shot people. Luckily, no one died, and no one had been near death. Rei wasn't happy with getting told these facts, but he accepted it. If his father had killed someone… He wouldn't of let himself know his father anymore. Then he wouldn't have felt like he had a father anymore. However, questions about where, when and why he had got that gun were still nagging Rei, but he wouldn't try to get his father to talk anymore about it.

Chrono studied his son's face, his own face drooping. That face Rei had right now… He always had it when he seemed to remember that time when Rei had found the gun in Chrono's bedroom. It had been painful to tell Rei, since he was from proud of what he had done in his young days, however, he didn't regret them either. Which he wasn't going to tell. He sighed, beginning to get lost in his own thoughts.

Rei looked at his father, then stepped backwards, getting Tyson's, Max's and Daichi's attentions…

Before Chrono knew it, he was struggling to get four boys off him, while the other parents standing around them laughed at the sight before them.

* * *

**MT:** Meh, I don't really know what to think about this chapter… but I would really want to know what you think **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on!**


	4. Give it Time

**MT:** I'm sorry that it took so long time to update this chapter, but I'm having exams at the moment, and then I needed some inspirations and ideas for this chapter… Anyways, many thanks to Beywriter, devilburns, Kinomiya, Kitsune-Blood-Shadow, glitteredvixen06 and marishka91.

**Summary:** Mr. Dickenson have arranged a meeting with G-Revolution and their parents. Everyone knows Daichi don't have any parents, Rei doesn't believe they have got contact to his father, and Kai has lost his parents as well. This means there's only Tyson's father, and both Max's parents. However, how will the reaction be, when the parents of Kai and Rei suddenly stand there, and their fathers at each other's throats?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness?

**Chapter 4;** Give it Time

Kai just stood down by the beach, watching the small waves in the ocean. Such a peaceful and beautiful day… If it had rained, it would have been fitting better to his mood. Would he ever get to talk normally with his father again?

"Kai?"

The Russian turned to see the Chinese teenager walk towards him with a concerned face. "Rei…" He sighed deeply, and turned back to the ocean, while Rei stepped up next to him.

Rei watched Kai for a few minutes, before a weak smile graced his lips, "You're more alike than you know."

Kai blinked and looked at Rei, "What do you mean by that?"

"Give it time, Kai. Give your father time to figure out you're actually there, instead of trying to stalk him. He needs time, and so do you. Calm down, and think the things through. Try talking to him when a couple of days have passed," explained Rei, looking out at the ocean, the breeze taking in his long hair.

Kai watched Rei for a few minutes, watched the long black hair fly smoothly around him. Watching how calm he was. Then the Russian sighed, shook his head, and looked back at the ocean, "It won't work. He won't talk to me."

"Everyone does mistakes, Kai. Of course it will work. There's also something that needs to give people a little push in the right direction, and sometimes, it's just time to think between the people your thoughts are about. As you said yourself after we had defeated BEGA, you had seen that if you wanted to battle Tyson with all you've got, you could just ask him," Rei chuckled softly, and shook his head "There will always be something there makes us think, and right now, you just need to give it time."

"I don't think it will work, Rei…" Kai's gaze shifted to the sand they stood on, the wind moving it slightly, while clamps and small, round stones showed.

"You can't know if you don't give it a try," responded Rei, watching Kai. "It can be like it looks I and my father are always the best of friends, but trust me, we have times where we do argue. We've come to the conclusion that we'll use ten minutes at screaming at each other, then we sends death glares at each other, then we leave each other alone, and try talking normally again later. If it doesn't work right away, we'll give it a bit more time before we try talking again. Your father just needs to have some of all this rage to disappear. He just needs to calm down, and so do you."

"… Perhaps…" Kai sighed deeply, and looked up at the air. A cloud free sky, a light blue sky and a shining sun. A nice day in the summer. And it sucked as hell.

"Give it a try Kai. It doesn't hurt to do so," said Rei, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, whatever," answered Kai plainly. It wouldn't work, he knew it. However, he knew Rei would be at his throat if he didn't give it a try. Why couldn't he just let go at times like this? The Russian stepped down to the water's edge, looking at the water, at how it moved back and forth on the sand.

Rei placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head at Kai. Then, without warning, he pushed Kai into the ocean, causing the Russian to fall face down in the coolly water.

Spurting and coughing, Kai got to his hands and knees. Turning his head and glaring angrily at Rei's retreating form. Sometimes, that Chinese really asked to get kicked really hard. Forgetting all the problems happening around him, he got to his feet and chased the Chinese through the streets of the city.

* * *

He refused to leave the bedroom. Simply refused it. Starving he gladly did, as long he didn't have to walk out of the room. Annabelle had tried to get him to come out, however, Aion refused to do so. There was no way he would leave that damned bedroom as long they absolutely had to stay at Granger's dojo. First reason; He didn't want to face Kai. Second reason; He didn't want to face Chrono.

A few days had passed since he last had hissed at Kai. Well, what was he supposed to do? Fine, if Kai hadn't believed that Aion was his father those years ago, it would just have been like that was, understandable. If he had seen someone be shot in the head, and the person then returned lots of years later, he wouldn't believe in it was the same person either. However, that he went back to Biovolt by his own will. Back to Voltaire, and Boris… And then that he had done it once again in the BEGA incident.

Aion wanted his son back. But he hadn't been capable of tackling it, those first days when he saw Kai, and now, the chance was missed. He wouldn't get his son back. A tear found its way down his cheek. Yes, he wasn't normal. In fact, he was what some people would call a psycho, slightly, anyway. He rarely felt sympathy with anyone, perhaps he felt more sympathy for himself, than he would feel for others. However, this sympathy just turned into rage at him, as well as others, which led to actions there far from were good, some of them he would regret later, but would never admit it.

He remembered Chrno once asking Annabelle bluntly, while Aion was in the room standing next to Annabelle, how she was capable of living with him. She had answered she often asked herself that question often, but there were times, where she was reminded of it. Answered there were moments, where Aion wasn't a heartless bastard, but a kind, friendly, caring and loving person. She had asked Chrno why he had spent so many years travelling the world with Aion. The Chinese had admitted that his answer was the same as hers. As the moment was right now, Aion could ask Annabelle the same question as Chrno had done years ago. How she had been able to live with him the last four years. For her, he had only been cold-hearted and cruel.

"…Father?"

Aion jumped slightly from where he was leaning against the wall. His head snapped up to see Kai standing in the door way. He had no idea of what to say, and just looked away, slate-grey bangs hiding his face.

Kai bit his lip. What to say? What to do? Well… Right now, his father didn't seem like he was going to explode like before. Perhaps… Perhaps Rei was right, that his father just had needed a few days to calm down. He took the chance, and closed the door gently behind him, before stepping slowly up in front of Aion. This was probably going to take all his pride. He took a deep breath, "… I'm sorry… I… I guess I thought Beyblading was the only thing I had left… Not even friends… Thought I would beat something, if I took back to Boris' side… Didn't care about anything else… I tried to run from my past, by even trying to push Dranzer away from me…" Dranzer… That bitbeast he had received of his father when he was five years old. It had been the only thing he had left of the family he loved during his time in Biovolt and with Voltaire. "I'm sorry."

Aion looked up slowly at his soon, seeing how the slate-grey bangs were covering the teen's eyes. A sad expression appeared on the older Hiwatari's face, as he let a hand go through his son's duel hair, tilting his head upwards, so crimson eyes could meet.

Kai felt the prickling feeling of tears in his eyes. He had promised himself he would never cry again, the day he had lost his parents. Screw that promise. A tear found its way down his cheek. Screw the fact of almost being an adult. Screw the fact of being cold-hearted. Screw the pride. He wrapped his arms around his father, clinging onto him, as if his life depended on it, letting the tears fall freely.

Aion's eyes went half-lidded, as he looked down at Kai. Wrapping an arm around his son, he used the other hand to stroke his son's hair. He felt his back slide against the wall, as both pair of legs gave after, until they both were on their knees, the youngest still clinging onto the oldest for dear life.

For the first time in twelve years, Kai felt the safety he only would feel in the arms of a parent.

* * *

**MT:** End of chapter, but far from the story! Yeah, short, I know. I lack of inspiration in this part of the story, but I do know what's going to happen later on. Now, **please do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth to keep writing on! Besides, there's the chance for the chapters coming faster!**


	5. Too Much Damn Pride

**MT:** Many thanks to Beywriter, Kinomiya, black angel falling, xHitsulover, marishka93 and Miako66 for the reviews. Here's another chapter guys!

**Summary:** Mr. Dickenson have arranged a meeting with G-Revolution and their parents. Everyone knows Daichi don't have any parents, Rei doesn't believe they have got contact to his father, and Kai has lost his parents as well. This means there's only Tyson's father, and both Max's parents. However, how will the reaction be, when the parents of Kai and Rei suddenly stand there, and their fathers at each other's throats?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness?

**Chapter 5:** Too Much Damn Pride

The chatting in the living room, while they all sat and ate was louder than it usually was. Everyone was there to eat together for the moment. Hilary, Daichi, Kenny. Tyson, Hiro and their father, Tatsuya. Max and his parents, Taro and Judy. Rei with his father Chrono, and then Kai with his parents, Aion and Annabelle.

Besides the deadly glares there were exchanged between Aion and Chrono every few minutes, it was all at peace, everyone seeming quite happy with themselves, their surroundings and the people they were between. At a moment like this, it was really easy to hear, where Tyson had it with being extremely loudly from. His father could be very loud too, along with eating really much. Though, he ate just a bit more nicely than Tyson did most of the time.

Annabelle watched her husband and son. They seemed so much at peace right now. She was happier than she had been in so many years. None of the two had masks on, not acting like cold-hearted bastards. They were father and son. They were free. They couldn't be at a better place. The only thing missing right now, was for Chrono and Aion to be friends again, and stop their damn fights.

Chrono was glad that Aion and Kai weren't fighting any longer. They needed each other, as the persons they were. Now he only needed to get the information out of Aion, of why he had tried to take Rei's life. It was nagging him, deeply. He knew, if he told anyone about it, everyone would have asked him, why he hadn't given Aion to the police. Well, their shared past, was his reason.

Who wouldn't want to avoid prison?

He sighed deeply, then went on with eating, only to figure out his oh so innocent son had stolen and eaten it, while he was lost in thoughts. Yes, they were father and son, but sometimes, like food times, they were great friends, with the huge chance of stealing each other's food. Oh well. Rei just looked innocent while talking with not so little anymore Maxie.

Then, Max took his mayonnaise, as did both his parents. In fact, there were three of these things, exact the same, there was just three of them, and three owners. The Tate family. They always had their mayonnaise with them. As the mayonnaise was on the food, they placed the things back on the table. Everyone else just looked weirdly at it. Really… Those people had mayonnaise on _everything_ there was eatable.

"Yeah. All those years ago. It was Love by first mayonnaise."

Judy and Taro looked up with dagger glares at the grinning Chrono, before they threw their dangerous mayonnaises after him, while everyone else laughed.

* * *

"Dad?" Chrono looked up to see Rei step into the room, sitting on the bed. "…What is it you have against Aion? Is it the same with Kai and Annabelle?"

Chrono sighed softly, "Mine and Aion's business, is something I rather not tell you. Though, I have nothing against Annabelle, nor Kai. You don't have worry. Now, when you know that, I suggest you talk with him."

Rei blinked, then blushed fiercely when he spotted his father winking. Rei had no secrets from his father, nor the fact that he in fact was homosexual. And then there was those times where Rei didn't have to tell anything, where his father just knew. It hurt a bit to know his father had a lot of secrets he didn't want to tell. However, Rei knew that one day; he would get every one of them out of him, one way or another.

Chrono just smiled at his son. He would have liked to get a grandchild once, but whatever made his son happy, was good enough for him. Perhaps adopting would get into the picture one day, but that had to be thought on when more years had passed. Rei was after all, only nineteen years old. He still had a lot of years in front of him.

Rei just gave a shy smile, before he had to look away. Sometimes, it was really embarrassing. However, for now, he could only hope, that Kai would return his feelings. However, it was doubted. Two people, of the same gender were being homosexual, on the same team? That was highly doubted.

* * *

Aion fiddled with his glasses, as he listened to his son's breathing. He was sitting in a couch, while Kai was lying next to him, half asleep. Annabelle was in the kitchen, talking with Judy.

Pushing his glasses back onto his nose, Aion looked down at his son, stroking his hair. It wasn't hard to tell Kai had suffered from lack of sleep, and was indeed tired. His gaze shifted from his son, to the kitchen, where he could just see his wife standing, talking all this female talk with Judy that he, as the male he once was, would never in his life get to understand. Always something he was one of these to admit he never would do so.

"Father?" gaining his father's attention, Kai sighed softly and sat up. "Why is it you and Chrono fight the whole time?"

Crap. How to get out of this one? The truth he couldn't tell. He would lose everything. Hey, at that point everyone's self-centered egoists. He sighed lowly "There was some things, that we far from were agreeing about." He sighed deeply "However, Chrono was indeed the one who was right."

"… Why not just telling him so?"

"First; I don't think it would matter at all now. Second: Damn stupid pride," mumbled Aion, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He was a Hiwatari. With pride. And too much of it, to want to ignore it.

Pride. Kai couldn't help it, but let a grin spread onto his features of the sound of the word. How long time had passed since he had grinned that wildly? Scary many years. He knew exactly what his father meant. He had too much of it too.

* * *

Chrono wasn't in his bedroom when Rei looked inside of it. Annabelle found the space where Aion should be next to her empty, not in the bedroom either. The two men weren't inside the dojo. No, they were outside, in a fight, _again._ However, as usual, it seemed like Chrono was the one leading, Aion mainly just taking the blows. Seriously, what did Aion do to piss Chrono off so much, the whole damn time?

"Just spit it out already! Why. Did. You. Do IT!" hissed Chrono, his hands gripped tightly at Aion's collar, while he pressed the Russian's back against the ground, lifting him, and letting his back hit the ground for each word that escaped his lips.

Aion growled, "No. Freaking. Way. You're. Figuring it out!" Damn, that pride again. Why couldn't he just give in? Damn it!

Chrono growled deeply, pressing down on Aion's chest. The Russian's breathing began instantly to sound struggled. Chrono knew it was evil of him, to take advantage of Aion's problems with the lungs. There wasn't exactly anything wrong with the idiot beneath him, he just very easily lost air in the lungs, or, like now, have to struggle with breathing because of a press to his chest. If he was hit in the chest, it didn't do him very well either. Chrono had once knocked him out, by hitting his chest extremely hard. It had surprised everyone. Though, back then it had been an accident. If Chrono did it now… Then it probably wouldn't be an accident.

Now, Aion took up the fight with Chrono, as he struggled to get air. He knew he was a bastard himself, but Chrono had no need of being it in this case. His vision was already blurred. He needed to get that damn Chinese off NOW.

"CHRONO!" both Taro and Tatsuya barked at the Chinese, grabbing him by the arms and ripping him off the Russian. Did that idiot really have to go that damn far!

Annabelle hurried to her husband's side, supporting him as he began coughing violently, at the sudden air returning to his lungs.

"Chrono, put yourself together, damn it! You're going way too far now!" hissed Taro, shaking the Chinese man in front of him. The purple-haired just looked away, not answered. He damn well knew he was going too far, and that damn Russian did damn well deserve it!

Kai appeared next to his father, supporting him, along with his mother, to get the duel-haired man back onto his feet. "You okay?"

Groaning, Aion nodded, taking the support he was offered by his son and wife. His vision was still blurry, and he swayed slightly. He seriously had to put himself together soon, and talk normally with Chrono, instead of always taunting the purple-haired Chinese. However, it seemed like that damn pride kept getting in the way, and that was a serious problem.

* * *

"I'm impressed you aren't affected."

Kai and Rei cocked their eyebrows at Hilary, as they entered the room, Rei sitting on the bed, while Kai leant against the wall, on his usually Hiwatari-leaning-against-the-wall way.

They had all decided to gather home at Kenny, in his room, to have some teenage time alone, and let their parents just be their parents where they discussed. Hopefully without Aion and Chrono going at each other's throats again.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei, looking curiously at the brown-haired female in the room.

"What I say. Your fathers are almost fighting every day; however, the two of you still stay friends. I guess I would be affected if one of my parents where in fight with one of your parents. The two of you could likely be fighting just like your fathers," answered Hilary, sitting on one of the chairs in the room.

"Well, we decided not to do so. Besides, our fathers only have something against each other, they don't have anything against us, or the fact we're friends," explained Kai, closing his eyes, while Rei nodded in agreement.

"It's not the most fun thing to watch them fight, but I guess it's their problem. They don't really want to explain themselves each other, well… Then it's their choice. There's not really much to do about it." Rei sighed softly, lying flatly on the bed, with his arms behind his head.

"Guess so."

* * *

**MT:** OMG! When was the last time I uploaded? Yesterday? I'm proud of myself. Lol. **Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on! Besides, it can be the chapters will come faster then!**


	6. Kons vs Hiwataris

**MT:** Many thanks to Beywriter, Kinomiya, black angel falling, Kistune-Blood-Shadow, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, marishka91, glitteredvixen06, Southerndragon and Miako6 for the reviews and the support! Here's a chapter for you all! And it's with some of a twist to the story O_O

**Summary:** Aion has finally given in and taken his son back. However, his fights with Chrono affect their sons. How will the G-Revolution and their parents deal with the fact of Rei and Kai being at each other's throat, just like their fathers? Even worse, what will the reaction be once the secrets about Chrono and Aion's past are revealed? How will Rei and Kai tackle the horrible facts?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness?, violence

**Chapter 6:** Kons vs. Hiwataris

Rei tugged his pillow over his head as he heard it. His father was trying to tear Aion into pieces, _again_. It was normal, really. They had got used to it. However, the last couple of times, the Russian man had really asked for it. He kept taunting the purple-haired Chinese on purpose. He didn't deny it this fact, however, he wouldn't stop doing it either.

The Chinese teen glanced at the clock. 8:13 am. Well… Yesterday it had been few hours earlier they had begun fighting. Right now was a fine time, since people had to get up now anyway. He smiled weakly as he closed his eyes. Two weeks had passed by now, and Kai acted more and more like his bastard self now. Surely, Aion seemed to do so too. It was not hard to tell from where Kai had his attitude.

Getting up, Rei changed, while listening to the sounds of Aion and Chrono fighting, while Tatsuya and Taro shouted at them, before pulling the two of them apart. Those morning fights before breakfast always meant for sure, that breakfast would be peaceful. However, not long time would pass after breakfast, before they were at each other's throats again. That they wanted to waste their time fighting. Rei shook his head and sighed softly. Always something they could put their fights aside and be with their family. They always seemed to find time to fight when everyone else was doing something else they didn't need to stick their noses into.

"Mornin' Rei!" Max cheered as soon he saw his Chinese friend step out of his room. "Slept well?"

"Just fine Maxie… Have you got any candy this morning?" Rei looked suspiciously at his hyper friend. He was more hyperactive than the usual mornings. Rei sweatdropped as Max grinned wildly, his eyes shining like stars.

"Boys? Can you wake Tyson, and then take him and Kai with you to the mall? We're missing some things before breakfast is ready. I've made a list for you," Judy looked kindly at her son and Rei, smiling as they nodded, and handed the list to Rei, while Max jumped through the dojo and to Tyson's room to wake him up.

"WAKE UP TYSON!"

Tyson flew out of his bed as the blonde boy screamed right into his ear. Looking bewildered at his best friend, he opened his mouth to speak "Where's the fire!"

"There's no fire Tyson. We just need you to go with us to the mall," answered Rei as he leant against the door way, smirking at his Japanese friend.

Tyson dropped his jaw, "Did you wake me for that! I thought the building was on fire! I'm going back to bed…"

"There's no breakfast if you won't help us," said Rei with a sing song voice.

"_No breakfast no breakfast no breakfast noooooooo breeeaaaakfaaaaaasssst!_" sang teen Tate happily dancing around the room.

Tyson came jumping out on the hallway, fully clothed. "Well, what are we just standing here for? We need to go to the mall!" Grabbing the list from Rei's hands, Tyson marched out of the dojo with Max jumping after him. Rei laughed and followed, Kai trudging behind them.

* * *

Eggs, milk, bread, etc. The four boys carried the bags with the groceries as they walked back to Granger's dojo. Tyson and Max were walking and singing happily in the front, Rei walking behind them and Kai trudging along in the back.

"_Let's go Beybladers,_

_Let's rip it through the sky!_

_Let's go Beybladers_

_Let's rip, let's fly!_

_We will fight, anyone who dares us,_

_We'll never give up, no one can compare us,_

_We're the brightest spinning dudes around._

_We're unpredictable, like stormy weather,_

_We'll rip, slip, kick, light as feather,_

_We will knock you crashing out of bounds."_

Rei laughed at the two in front of him, as they kept singing happily, with their arms swung around each other's shoulders.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Rei stopped abruptly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he turned around sharply towards Kai, the Russian almost walking into him. "What is your damn problem!"

Kai cocked an eyebrow at Rei's sudden reaction. He had never done that before, just shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean! Well, if you're so unlucky to be surrounded by idiots the whole time, the why the hell are you even here! You here to drive people insane, just like your father? Hoping for someone wanting to pick up a fight with you?" Rei bared his fangs. Kai was pissing him off.

Kai's eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah? Perhaps you should be careful what you say, 'cause as far as I see it, it's you and that purple-haired freak who wants to fight the whole time! As far as I'm concerned your so called father tried to strangle my father! Perhaps the two of you should learn to control that temper of yours!"

"Watch your fucking mouth Hiwatari," hissed Rei, his eyes going into slits.

"Make me Kon," snarled Kai, clenching his hands into fists.

Tyson and Max watched as their two friends dropped the bags with groceries on the ground, the tension rising between them. The Japanese and the American watched them rather carefully and worryingly. "Uhm… Guys?"

Before anyone knew what happened, Rei leaped at Kai, the two of them crashing to the ground.

Rei's fist made contact with Kai's jaw, as the Russian delivered a kick to his stomach, kicking the Chinese off, before jumping at him. Rei jaws closed tightly around Kai's arm, the blood beginning to trickle into his mouth, and down his clothes, along with Kai himself, as he tried to wrestle his arm out of Rei's sharp teeth and fangs. Grabbing the long ponytail and pulling roughly until Rei finally let go of Kai's arm, he pulled the long black hair out of its wrap.

Loose, black hair fell everywhere around Rei, while they jumped back to their feet, as Rei grabbed the sides of Kai's head, causing their heads to slam together. Kai stumbled backwards away from Rei, as the world spun slightly for him. Rei just shook his head before advancing at the Russian in front of him again.

"REI! KAI! STOP IT!" Tyson and Max yelled at their two friends, trying to pry them off each other. Unfortunately, the two of them didn't have the strength, like their fathers, to pry Chinese and Russian off each other. Not alone anyway.

Hiro was walking down the streets, along with Hilary and Daichi, looking at the ground before them, before their heads jerked up, as they heard the yells of his Max and Tyson. What were they doing on the street? And even more to the matter, why were they yelling like they were panicking? Was there problems? Turning around, the older Granger, Sumuragi and Tachibana ran in the directions of Tyson's and Max's yells.

Kai's fist his Rei's jaw, before the Russian himself let out a pained gasp, as the aggressive Chinese delivered an extremely hard kick right between the Russian's legs. Crumbling together, Kai could just see through his watery eyes that Rei threw Tyson and Max away, before he was ready to kick to the Russian.

Fortunately, Rei's kicks just flew over Kai, as a pair of arms wrapped around Rei and lifted the Chinese from the ground, before pulling him away.

"Let go off me you freak!" hissed Rei, trying to get out of Hiro's grip.

"Calm down Rei! What the hell is the matter with you!" Hiro struggled to keep the Chinese in place, however, it wasn't easy. Why were those two fighting? Like, seriously!

Kai just growled, pulling himself together and getting back to his feet, ready to deliver a kick to Rei who was in Hiro's hold, before Tyson and Max grabbed him, pulling him away from Rei.

"We'd better get the two of you back to the dojo, before you kill each other," Hiro groaned, using all his strength to keep his hold on Rei, while dragging the Chinese back to Granger's dojo. Max and Tyson had Kai in a tight grip, struggling slightly to keep the angered Russian in place. Meanwhile, Daichi and Hilary collected all the groceries, and the wrap to Rei's hair, before they followed the others back to the dojo.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

Chrono pressed his son down in a chair, checking over bruises and possible wounds he should have received from the youngest Hiwatari. Aion was cleaning the bite wound on Kai's arm, glancing towards Chrono and Rei with cold, crimson eyes. Both Rei and Kai just looked away, pissed expressions on their faces. Annabelle, Judy, Tatsuya and Taro were looking at them, disbelieving. What the hell had just happened!

"That idiot begged for beating," snarled Rei, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring dangerously in Kai's direction.

"Sick, tempered bastard!" hissed Kai, trying to fly at Rei again, however, was stopped as Aion wrapped an arm around him, pulling him back into the chair. Rei snarled at the Russians, baring his fangs.

Tyson, Max, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny looked unsure between their two friends. The same questions racing through their minds. The biggest of them happening to be; What have made them act this way? They're best friends!

Seems like they weren't any longer.

Chrono and Aion glanced towards each other. Glancing with dead glares.

"Chrono, Aion, the two of you walk outside and stay out there, _without_ beginning a fight. Kai, Rei, the two of you walk straight to your rooms, and stay in there. None of you begin to fight. Got it!" hissed Tatsuya. Now, the Japanese man was close to lose his temper. They were seriously getting onto his nerves.

Chrono and Aion narrowed their eyes, not wanting to leave their sons. However, Annabelle and Judy shooed the two of them outside. Hiro, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi made sure Kai and Rei returned to their rooms, without starting another violent fight. Tatsuya and Taro followed the other adults outside.

"You IDIOTS!" yelled Taro, feeling as losing his temper himself. "I don't know what the hell's going on between you, but the fights are stopping _now_. And no matter what you've said to Rei and Kai you're changing what you've said! It's surely something you've said, plus your damned fights there's affecting Kai and Rei!"

"Just because you're idiots, it doesn't mean you have to ruin your boys' friendship, GOT IT! Stop your fights and help your boys getting friends again! It can't be the meaning that they have to suffer under your idiocy!" snarled Tatsuya.

Aion and Chrono looked away. Tatsuya and Taro were right. Kai and Rei weren't supposed to fight just because they did.

However, Chrono had told Rei, that he had nothing against him being friends with Kai. He didn't have anything against Rei's Love towards Kai. This only had to mean Aion had told Kai different.

Nonetheless, Aion hadn't told Kai to attack Rei. Rather told his son he could stay friends with the Chinese boy. Aion probably just wouldn't be able to ever be friends with Chrono. So, this of course had to mean, Chrono had told Rei different.

The two of them looked towards each other, fire burning in their eyes.

* * *

**MT:** My, my. Rei and Kai have just been fighting… How to solve this problem? Not to know, even more problems are only about to appear.** Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy, and makes the author know if the story is worth writing on! Besides, it can be the chapters will come faster then!**


	7. What Happened?

**MT:** Many thanks to Beywriter, Kinomiya, black angel falling, Kistune-Blood-Shadow, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, marishka91, glitteredvixen06 and Southerndragon for the reviews and the support! I know I'm a little late, but I've know had the best of inspiration for this story, but now I'm back! I hope -.-

**Summary:** Aion has finally given in and taken his son back. However, his fights with Chrono affect their sons. How will the G-Revolution and their parents deal with the fact of Rei and Kai being at each other's throat, just like their fathers? Even worse, what will the reaction be once the secrets about Chrono and Aion's past are revealed? How will Rei and Kai tackle the horrible facts?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 7:** What Happened?

Kai flinched as the tips of Aion's fingers touched the bruise on his jaw, where Rei's fist had hit him earlier. Damned Chinese surely did hit hard. He heard his father sigh deeply, as he looked down at the bandage wrapped around his arms. It had taken a bit of color, as the blood hadn't stopped running completely, when he had been bandaged.

"Why did you do it?"

Kai blinked and looked up to meet his father's eyes. Meet the pair of crimson eyes that didn't belong to him, and which right now filled concern and confusion. "Huh?"

Aion sighed again, "Why did the two of start fighting? You seemed pretty good friends when you left the dojo this morning."

"Oh…" Kai sighed and looked away. Well, yeah, why had they begun fighting? He'd like to just blame Rei for being violent and attacking him, however, Kai had kept taunting him, hadn't he? It was like watching their fathers. Aion made a comment; Chrono seemed pissed with, wanting to know what Aion's problem was. Then the two of them were bickering a few sentences at each other, Aion mainly taunting, ending up with Chrono flying at Aion. It was pretty much the same thing that had happened between Rei and Kai. The key to not get a Kon to attack; Stop taunting them.

"Kai." Taro and Tatsuya was right in the fact of, that Kai and Rei's relationship should not be destroyed. The two of them should stay friends. But if Chrono had told Rei to attack… The Chinese would so regret it.

Kai sighed deeply. "Tyson and Max were singing some stupid song, Rei laughed and I said I was surrounded by idiots. This pissed Rei off, and I kept taunting him until he attacked. And if Hiro hadn't stopped him, Rei had probably kicked me into next week."

Aion sighed and shook his head. "Sounds a bit too much like Chrono and my fights. Listen, Kai, I know Chrono and I aren't listening to this, but don't tempt each other, okay? Kai… Chrono and my fights aren't your and Rei's."

"…Why is it exactly you and Chrono fight anyway?" Kai studied his father's face. Like last time, it caught the older Hiwatari off guard.

Aion sighed. What to say this time? Kai didn't seem like he wanted the same answer as last time, and he couldn't lie either… He took a deep breath. "When we had… Met, by the Abby, I chose to do something out of jealousy during the tournament… Chrono saw it, and stopped it. If he hadn't found me, then it would have ended badly."

Kai blinked. That didn't sound good. However, what could have happened? "What was it?"

Aion smiled weakly, stroking Kai's hair. Exactly that fact was Kai not to hear. Neither was the others, or else he knew Chrono would indeed have told it. "That is nothing of importance."

Kai sighed. Well, he did get more out of his father this time, but he had to wait to get the last bit out of the older Hiwatari. His father had well said it was nothing of importance, but perhaps it was exactly that fact, that meant everything.

* * *

"He asked for it!" snapped Rei, crossing his arms over his chest. His father sighed deeply.

"Rei, don't let him tempt you. The two of you are friends; you have no reason to fight. When you have calmed down, go talk to him. If he begins taunting you again, then leave him alone." Chrono's amber eyes watched as his son snorted.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Aion? Do you have an exact reason? Weren't you friends? Why don't you just go away when he taunts you?" asked Rei, his eyes watching his father carefully. He wondered if this would lead to a fight between him and his father as well.

Chrono just sighed. "This is different, Rei. Of what you told, I can tell the two of you are affected by ours fights. If Aion has told Kai to start fighting with you, I can't tell. But don't do it. I can guess, that you begun fighting over something, you usually would ignore, and I want you to keep ignoring it. It is true, that Aion and I were close friends. But it changed, four years ago." Chrono's eyes narrowed slightly, as he remembered that day, before he sighed deeply.

"What happened?" Last time, the older Kon wouldn't tell what had happened. But perhaps Rei was lucky today, to get told what exactly had happened.

… Chrono wouldn't tell what exactly had happened that day. It would raise way too many questions. Questions there never should appear, and never should get an answer, if it could be avoided at any cost. "You have to understand Rei, that Aion isn't thinking as us the whole time. He happens to do acts sometimes, which can lead to something very bad. I caught him about to do something, and stopped him. Why he was about to do it, I don't know, but I would really like to know it. And before you ask, then I cannot tell you, exactly what he tried to do. I just want you to stay friends with Kai, but be careful around Aion."

"…" Rei sighed deeply and just nodded. Walking to the window, he sat in the window sill, looking out at the pond in the garden. He really hated when his father did that. It raised questions. His father was _warning_ him about Aion. But why? His father didn't talk like Kai was in any danger, not like any of them really were, but they just had to be careful. Nagging questions rose, and it would take time, before they were going to be answered.

"Rei… I do not want you heartbroken." Chrono watched his son kind of sadly. Rei and Kai weren't supposed to fights. There were so many families out there, who were fighting, where the kids where in Love, and their Love forbidden. It should not happen to be the same case here.

Rei looked up at his father, as the tall man spoke the words. Smiling weakly, Rei hugged his father. "Thanks."

* * *

"You down here often?"

Kai sighed softly, listening to the soft sounds of the oceans at this beautiful summer evening. "Mainly during the nights, so I won't be bothered of other people. I've always preferred to be alone."

Aion smiled weakly, walking the last steps down the stone stairs, before walking up next to his son. "At some points, you look too much like me." _Luckily, there's other points where you don't…_ The last words only being his thoughts, as he didn't want any questions to appear in his son's mind. Not more, than what already had appeared.

Kai smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest, as he felt his father's hand ruffle his hair. As little, he remembered to hate it. Kai's hair had been very precious to him, and shouldn't be ruffled, when Kai was a kid. For what reason, he didn't know, but it was still a funny fact to him.

"Is there something between you and Rei?"

"Huh? Wha..? What do you mean?" almost looking horrified, Kai turned his head sharply towards his father. Had he talked in his sleep about Rei? Had he perhaps talked loud, instead of just thinking sometimes, and his father had heard him? Had his father seen anything? … What were they even talking about..?

Aion smiled weakly at Kai, seeing his son's expression. "I've seen the way you look at Rei. Besides, when you had gotten past your anger earlier today, you seemed hurt."

"Well… I… Uhm…" Great. What to say now? No idea. Kai just turned his gaze back to the ocean, as he felt his cheeks heating. This wasn't good…

"You should go talk to him then." Aion let his hands slip into his pockets, watching as his son stopped dead in his tracks. The older Hiwatari smirked.

"What? NO! I can't do that! Are you insane!" Kai looked horrified at his father. How could he say something like that! Kai was the Great Kai Hiwatari, the cold-hearted emotionless bastard! He couldn't go talk to Rei! Besides… Rei wouldn't return his feelings…

"I guess insane is the nice word of what I am. But that off topic. Why can't you talk to Rei?" Aion tilted his head to the side, watching his son every movement.

"Perhaps you're not aware of it, but Rei is a _male,_ not female! I can't talk to him! No way! Not at all!" There was _no way_ Kai Hiwatari would go ask a guy, and then Rei, on a date. Never in his life! He would watch Rei from afar and keep drooling, act like he had some illness that made him drool a lot, and then just stay friends with Rei. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

"Maybe you haven't realized the fact of you're a male yourself, but if you're a male, interested in a male, you cannot know, if that male isn't interested in you, before you have asked," Aion said the words as if it was the easiest thing on the world. He had to be insane.

"Dad… Exactly what do you think the chances are, that we're two males, on the same team, who are interested, in the same gender, and then each other?" The only thing that didn't make this to Kai's most embarrassing in his life, was the fact that they were alone –which he was grateful for- and not between the others.

"Highest unlikely. You want me to ask for you?" Okay, Aion already knew the answer of that question, but he was a parent! The job of a parent is to be annoying once in a while.

"WHAT! NO! YOU STAY FAR AWAY! YOU HEAR ME!" Kai had to make friends with Rei again, and fast. He had to stay around Rei the whole time, just to make sure his father didn't suddenly come walking over to Rei and say something he shouldn't. He especially didn't like the evil smirk on his father's features.

What the two Hiwataris weren't aware of, was the person standing in the shadows, watching them.

* * *

Few days had passed; Chrono and Aion still hadn't stopped their fights. However, they had gone to the woods to tear each other's heads off, during the nights, instead of using the garden in the middle of the night. However, Kai and Rei still hadn't spoken a word to each other.

At this very moment, the three Hiwataris were spending some family time in the living room of Granger's dojo; the Kons were helping Judy and Hilary in the kitchen, Tyson lay somewhere along with his father and Daichi, the three of them snoring loudly. Meanwhile, Max was watching the news on TV along with his father, Kenny and Hiro.

Piece was filling the whole dojo, until…

"Come quick! You've all got to see this!" Taro almost flew out from the room with the television, before flying back into it. On the way, he fell over Tatsuya, waking the Japanese man, along with Tyson and Daichi. The others exchanged looks, before walking into the room where Taro, Max, Hiro and Kenny were, looking at the television, were a news reporter disappeared from the screen. Her voice kept talking on the screen, while the picture showed an airplane, where no other person than Voltaire Hiwatari walked out.

"_It has been announced by Voltaire Hiwatari, the owner of Hiwatari Corporations, that after four years, he has come to find his grandson, Kai Hiwatari, to a family reunion. Along with that, Voltaire Hiwatari wants to discuss the future plans of Hiwatari corporations with his grandson. Where Kai Hiwatari lives today is supposed to be at the Hiwatari mansion in BeyCity, however, we are told that he lives with Tyson Granger, at Granger's dojo, along with the rest of the G-Revolution team."_

The room was silent.

Annabelle's hands flew to her mouth.

Kai's breath caught in his throat.

Aion's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched. "Not even going to happen over my dead body."

* * *

**MT:** Finally an update! And I think I'm really inspired to write a lot of chapters now! Unfortunately… I'm going on vacation tomorrow… However! I'm only gone a week, and then I will be ready to write more chapters to this story ^^

**Please, do leave a review! As it makes the author happy and know if the story is worth writing on!**


	8. The Bag

**MT:** Many thanks to Beywriter, Kinomiya,BBleached, black angel falling, Kistune-Blood-Shadow, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, marishka91, glitteredvixen06 and Southerndragon for the reviews and the support!

**Summary:** Aion has finally given in and taken his son back. However, his fights with Chrono affect their sons. How will the G-Revolution and their parents deal with the fact of Rei and Kai being at each other's throat, just like their fathers? Even worse, what will the reaction be once the secrets about Chrono and Aion's past are revealed? How will Rei and Kai tackle the horrible facts?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 8:** The Bag

"That bastard isn't going to come anywhere near my son. This is a thing I can guarantee." Aion stepped quickly from the television room, through the dojo and to his and Annabelle's room. Fishing a heavy bag out from under the bed, where it was hidden from sight, and where no one, not even Annabelle, knew it was. He placed it on the bed, and was about to open it, when a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Until now you haven't been a murder, Aion. Don't change that fact now. You just lose Kai again, and this time, you will also lose Annabelle. It is a dangerous fact you've kept hidden from her. You know she won't tolerate any more than she has." Chrono leant against the door he had closed behind him, watching Aion listening to what he said. Watching as the words sunk into the Russian's brain.

Aion grit his teeth. Chrono was right. He couldn't risk losing both Kai and Annabelle. Not now. Having a tight hold on the bag, he end with letting it go, taking a step backwards and away from it.

Chrono stepped forwards and grabbed the bag, swinging it over his shoulder. It wasn't as heavy as it once had been. Which meant the Russian didn't run around with as much as he had done twenty years earlier. He knew Aion too well, to know that the older Hiwatari didn't more or these things.

Rei glanced watching his father walk out from Aion and Annabelle's bedroom with what looked like a heavy bag. He watched his father walk to his own bedroom and close the door, as Aion walked out of his and Annabelle's bedroom, looking up giving and annoyed. For once their fathers hadn't started a fight. However, there was something about that bag… Something Rei was going to find out. However, as long his father was home, he wouldn't be able to do so. Perhaps not while Aion was home either.

* * *

"Aion, please do calm down. Even Chrono has said that Voltaire won't get near Kai. We hide him, along with ourselves." Annabelle tried calming her husband down, but he just shook his head. The hatred was burning in his eyes.

Aion paced around the room, trying to figure out what to do. Chrono had taken his equipments… Of course, suffocating Voltaire was always an option as well. Sighing deeply, the Hiwatari gave up, and sat down in a chair. Chrono was right. Until now, no one had died before his hand… It shouldn't be changed now. He couldn't let go of Kai again… He couldn't let his son down again.

Kai leant against the wall in a corner, watching his parents. After the news about Voltaire wanting a 'family reunion' with him, his father had most of the time looked ready to kill. The young Hiwatari sighed sadly, closing his eyes. He remembered when his father and Chrono had come back from the bedrooms' area. Most of them had thought Chrono would thread Aion, even pick up a fight. But no. No sounds of fight or anything, and they came calmly back.

_Flashback_

"…_What now?" Tyson asked the question most of the people in the living room thought. Well, Kai did anyway. He didn't want to go anywhere near Voltaire… But he was perhaps forced to do so._

_Aion just looked pissed as hell. However, there was an unsure look in the man's eyes as well, telling that he didn't know what to do._

"_Simple. We hide Kai. We explain to Voltaire when he arrives that we have no idea where he is, and that he left a week ago. Give the excuse that he probably couldn't take the fact of looking at his friends' parents. Of course we hide Aion and Annabelle away too, as they're dead to Voltaire, the alibi wouldn't hold if he saw them, and it could end up being very nasty if he figures out they're still alive. Because we have the proof that they both have been shot, we still have the proof of who they are. They're actually able to take Voltaire down. However, Voltaire still has a lot of power, so we all have to step warily," explained Chrono, looking seriously at them all. "It shouldn't be hard to convince him. And if he's stubborn, then I'll personally kick him out, as he's on private property. I know I'm too, but I'm allowed here."_

_The others smiled weakly of Chrono's statement. Even if Tatsuya, or Grandpa had allowed Voltaire onto the Granger's property, then it was highest unlikely that Chrono cared about it. Aion looked at Chrono, a hint of unsure in his eyes, as he watched the Chinese._

_Perhaps Chrono's answer towards Aion had been a whisper, but it had still been loud enough for Kai to hear. "Your idiocy shouldn't be let out on Kai." A flash of guilt crossed the Russian man's features, as the Chinese man left the building._

_End of flashback_

Again, the question of what had happened between Aion and Chrono appeared. Kai sighed deeply.

"Aion? Taro and I need to talk to you and Chrono. Now."

Aion tilted his head upwards, glancing at Tatsuya, before groaning and standing, following the Japanese. Kai and Annabelle followed the two of them out of the room, to see Taro and Chrono standing in the living room. Then the four men left the building.

Kai stood next to Rei, the two of them watching as their fathers left with the fathers of Tyson and Max. Then Rei got up quickly, walking to his father's bedroom. Kai blinked, and decided to follow Rei… The two of them also needed to talk. He needed to apologize.

Rei caught a glimpse of Kai walking into the room, as he rummaged through the room, searching for the bag he had seen his father carry out of Aion and Annabelle's room.

Kai opened his mouth to start speaking, but stopped dead in his tracks, as he watched Rei's movements. What was the black-haired boy searching for? "Rei? What are you doing?"

"Searching for a black bag. It's looking pretty heavy, weak clinking sounds coming from it. Help me searching; My father carried it out from your parents' bedroom."

Kai blinked a couple of times, before realizing what Rei had given him the order to do, and do it he did. They searched for about ten minutes, when Kai stumbled. He tried to catch balance, but end up losing it completely, hitting the wall, before falling to the floor.

"Kai? You ok-…. What the..? Move away."

Kai groaned. "I'm fine, thank you." Besides the sarcasm, Kai rolled away from the spot, before getting to his knees, watching Rei.

Rei kneeled to the floor, before knocking some different places. Finally, they heard it; The sound of a cavity in the floor, filled with something, but not completely.

The two of them exchange looks, before letting their fingers across, feeling for a way to open it. It didn't take them long, and they moved the floor boards away, revealing the cavity, where the bag they searched for lay. Crimson and amber eyes exchange once again, before they grabbed the bag and lifted it again. It was exactly impossible for them to lift, but sure it was quite heavy.

Rei grabbed the zipper of the bag, unzipping it, and moving the bag, so they could see the contents of it.

Their breaths caught in their throats.

Rifle… Shotgun… Handguns… Magazines… Daggers… Holsters…

Rei and Kai looked at the contents with horrified look. How..? Just how much did their fathers hide from them? To all what they had seen and what had happened, it was to doubt that Annabelle knew anything about this.

In a swift move, Kai had zipped the bag and carried it into his room. His room was perhaps the safest for now. The others walked in and out of Rei's room as they wanted to, and Rei didn't care about it. However, they didn't walk into Kai's room without permission, which they rarely received.

Rei followed him quietly. As he closed the door behind him, he looked at Kai with unsure eyes. "What do we do..?"

Kai picked up the different weapons, making sure they were unloaded. "We make them confess...They can't hide anything any longer… Not when we've seen this… They need to tell us."

Rei nodded slowly "But… How have Aion… My father… Both of them even got these weapons into the country? They're not legal."

"Easily. They're fetched in private airplanes by the BBA. Then it is not checked what they have in their bags."

* * *

Aion walked grumpily back inside the dojo, Chrono right at his heels. The last two hours Tatsuya and Taro had tried to get them to talk. Tried to get the two of them to explain what they were hiding. However, there was nothing there would get them to talk. At all.

As the men entered the building, and the living room, they spotted Rei and Kai sitting on the couch. Their arms were crossed, and their faces unreadable. Seriousness shone in their eyes as they stood up. "We need to talk to you. Privately."

… Scary. Perhaps it had shown they both had confessed Love, and now would give a downright order to their fathers that their fights would stop immediately. Wouldn't do either of the men anything. Though, Chrono still meant Aion needed his ass kicked. Until he explained anyway. The two of them followed their sons to Kai's room. As soon they were inside the room, Rei closed the door, while Kai was finding something in his closet.

Unsure of what was going on, Chrono cast his eyes towards Rei. "What's going on?"

The words left Rei's lips in a hissing tone. "'What's going on?' you say? Well, you tell us!"

That was a rather shock for Chrono. He knew how his son could hiss –when they were arguing. What the hell was going on?

That's when the answer came flying. Aion caught the shotgun in one hand, while Kai dropped the bag with the rest of its contents on the floor.

Aion had to eat his words. Because, as it seemed, there was something that would get them to tell what they were hiding.

Chrono heard the thud of the shotgun hitting the floor as Aion dropped it, while his eyes were fixed on Rei. This was far from good. One of them had seen him carry that bag, and they had went to check it out. Obviously, they had found the cavity, and this was the result. This was something huge to hide, and it was easy to see Rei was struggling not to scream at them. "Rei-"

Rei took a step backwards, pointing at his father, "You start explaining! What the hell have happened? Why..?" How could his father hide something like this from him!

Kai just kept an emotionless face, watching his father. The older Hiwatari had his face hidden behind his bangs. _Coward._

Chrono was speechless. He didn't want Rei to know it, but he had to explain it!

"It started those four years ago, when I tried shooting you."

Shock and horror were written across Rei's face, as Aion spoke, while looking straight at him.

Kai's jaw dropped, as he looked at his father in shock. He had tried to… Shoot Rei?

Aion took a deep breath, fidgeting. "My brain is far from normal functioning. When it hit my mind that I had no son, jealousy told me, that the best friend I had, couldn't keep his own son either… You would be dead if Chrono hadn't stopped me…"

Chrono said nothing. Kai was speechless. Aion watched the two boys sadly.

Rei looked at the two full-grown men in shock and disbelief. That's when it finally hit him what he had been told. Looking from Aion, his eyes turned to his father. "You… You've never given him to the police… YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER!"

Chrono took a step backwards, shocked by Rei's sudden outburst… But… He was right. The older Kon didn't get to think, before Rei had pushed him away, and was running out the door, out of the dojo, and off the dojo grounds.

Kai was following his poor friend closely, looking disgusted and hating at their fathers.

Chrono was about to follow, when Aion grabbed his arm, shaking his head weakly, as his gaze was fixed on the floor. "Leave them alone for now…"

* * *

Rei gulped down the last of the liquid of the bottle in his hand; before he hammered the bottle down on the desk he was sitting by, and pushed it to the other empty beer bottles. His tears had only stopped recently from falling, as he had begun on the fourth bottle.

Though, the Chinese wasn't the only one drinking. Kai was sitting next to him, ending his fourth bottle as well. The two of them ordered more bottles from the bartender, not giving a damn about who they were or where they were.

However, the people in the bar had it with looking weirdly at the two former Champions of the sport 'Beyblade'. It was surely an interesting thing those two, that were the calm ones of the team, now sat in a bar, drinking. It wouldn't surprise anyone if they were going to hear about it by tomorrow.

Kai had an arm wrapped around Rei's shoulder, supporting the Chinese as they stumbled through the streets in the chill night air.

The moon was full on the cloud free sky, all the stars shining with all their might. Though, none of them revealed the shadow in the alley, there was watching the two teens stumbling through streets.

Rei's cheeks were red and puffy from his crying, his head resting against Kai's shoulder. Even Kai's cheeks had a tint of red, not only because of the alcohol, but of the reason he had cried as well.

For twelve years had Kai Hiwatari thought he had no parents. Finally, he had got them back, but the last six hours, had he wished only his mother had returned, and he never had seen his father again.

The shadow moved out of the ally, and walked slowly up behind the two boys as they stopped. The Russian hugged the Chinese close. And at this very moment, something hard collided with their heads, sending them unconscious to the ground.

The shadow smirked evilly, before picking the two of them up, carrying them away.

* * *

**MT:** Now, you all might be wondering how many plot twists I have in this story, in me, myself, have no answer to that, but I do have good news; I know where this is heading, and you'll already get to see it in the next chapter.

And to all you who wondered about who the shadow on the beach with Aion and Kai in the last chapter were, I will not reveal yet, only that it is the same shadow as now. I feel very evil towards Kai, Rei and my dear readers.

So, **Please do leave a review as it makes the author happy and if the story is worth writing on!**


	9. Accomplice

**MT:** Many thanks to Beywriter, Kinomiya, black angel falling, Kistune-Blood-Shadow, ILoveKaiHiwatari, marishka91, glitteredvixen06, BBleached and Southerndragon for the reviews and the support! I see many of you guessed it was Voltaire or Boris or something like that. Now, let's see if it is, shall we?

**Summary:** Aion has finally given in and taken his son back. However, his fights with Chrono affect their sons. How will the G-Revolution and their parents deal with the fact of Rei and Kai being at each other's throat, just like their fathers? Even worse, what will the reaction be once the secrets about Chrono and Aion's past are revealed? How will Rei and Kai tackle the horrible facts? What has Voltaire and Boris to do with all of this?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence, some language

**Chapter 9:** Accomplice

Chrono watched as Aion paced around the kitchen. It was annoying to look at, and he wished he could just scream 'Stop pacing, damn it!', but he couldn't. Who was he to blame the Russian? Kai hadn't come back since last night, and neither had Rei. Their sons were missing, they had no idea of where to look for them, and Voltaire would probably come later during the day. For all they knew, Rei and Kai could have been kidnapped, but of all the things there could have happened to their sons, they just wished it was Rei and Kai's hate towards their fathers for the moment that kept the two young adults from the dojo, and that nothing had happened to them. Really, it couldn't get worse than it already were.

Tyson and Max exchanged looks. They had two missing friends, and why Rei and Kai were missing, they had no idea of. No one, except Chrono and Aion had any idea of what had happened the night before. All of a sudden, Kai and Rei had just run off, because of something that had happened between the two and their fathers. However, the fathers didn't want to tell. This fact was pissing Taro and Tatsuya extremely off, especially because Aion didn't even had the guts to tell his own _wife_! Couldn't that bastard at least tell Annabelle? Obviously not.

Judy walked with fast steps from the TV room and to the kitchen where everyone else were, watching Aion pace back and forth. "You'd better hurry to see this." With that, she turned around and walked back to the TV room.

Exchanging looks, the others followed Judy suit, watching the screen of the TV, watching as the news reporter sat behind her desk as always, but this time, with a very serious face, as she looked into the camera with the papers in her hands.

"_The clock is twenty-one past eight in the morning, and we're now interrupting this show to come with an important message. As of for now, we are afraid that we have a murder in BeyCity. Just an hour ago, Kai Hiwatari was interviewed."_

The scene on the screen changed from the news reporter behind her desk, to Kai and Voltaire showing at the screen, while news reporters were standing around them, all of them wanting to have their part of what was being told by Kai, while the flashes of camera appeared each second.

Kai's voice was slightly shakyas he spoke, searching for the words he was going to say._ "In many years I thought I had lost my father… Just a couple of weeks ago, I was reunited with him… I thought I finally had a real part of my family back in my life… Somehow, you can say I have… What I never had thought was… That he was a killer… Just yesterday, Rei Kon and I found a bag with riffles, belonging to Aion. But before we could hide them away again, he saw us… He threatened us… Pointing a gun towards us… We… Managed to get away, however… He followed us. Rei was shot, and he was about to shoot me too… When my grandfather came…"_ Kai trailed off, not able to say anymore.

Voltaire took over the last part, of what Kai was saying _"My son retreated when I arrived. It is indeed a sad fact to know that my own son has turned into a killer, obviously. We can assure the world, that Rei Kon is not dead. However, he is not stable yet, either. The poor boy is tended to by special doctors at my mansion. The security is high, so we make sure that this insane man, that is my son, will not get anywhere near those poor boys."_ The old Hiwatari sounded saddened.

Aion was speechless. He just stood there, staring at the screen in disbelief.

The scene changed back to the news reporter behind her desk. _"It is not sure where Aion Hiwatari is at the moment. Though, it is said, that he's living at Granger's dojo, and possible could be there. It is of course with biggest possibility he isn't. So be aware that if you see this man"_ A picture of Aion showed up on the screen _"Be careful, and call the police as fast as possible. All information about his whereabouts is important."_

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL?" As always, Tyson was the one to say what everybody was thinking. Exactly what had happened between Rei, Kai, Aion and Chrono everyone else didn't know, but they knew the facts that just had been told were a lie, since Aion had been between them the whole night. He had _not_ followed Rei and Kai out of the dojo. Besides that fact, it was Rei and Kai who had started with saying they wanted to speak with their fathers before they ran off. Aion hadn't walked in on them.

"… Okay, no one panic. When the police arrive, we give them our version, and we let them search through the whole dojo. First of all, they won't find a bag with riffles, and then we're Aion's alibi. We've seen Aion during the whole night, we know Rei and Kai left the dojo, and we know Aion did not follow. Then we have to figure out what to do from there." Tatsuya watched the others calmly as he explained.

"… The police are here…" Max's puppy blue eyes glanced out the window, watching as the police slowly began advancing at the dojo.

"Then we've got to get Aion out of here now!" Chrono's voice turned out low and rushed "I'll go with him. There was nothing about Annabelle was still alive, pretend she's someone else! Listen, if they say there's a bag with riffles in here, then there probably is. It can be it's not one of ours, but if there is one in here, then we have no proof it isn't Aion's. I'll go with Aion, just tell them I'm his accomplice if you have to! Please, just do cover us. Then we have to talk about this later!"

Some of the others opened their mouths to argue, but decided against it, and closed their mouths again before nodding. They watched as Chrono grabbed Aion, before the two of them disappeared down the hallway to the bedrooms.

Grabbing the bag, wallets and cell phones, the two of them took the jump out the window to the backyard, before jumping over the walls around the dojo, taking the run into the forest. Little time they had to get away from there, before the police would search the woods and everything for Aion. A so called killer is nothing the police just stop searching for right away.

* * *

Kai growled as two of the guards of this mansion dragged him down the hallway, almost twisting his arms onto his back. Down at the end of the hallway, they unlocked a door, before throwing Kai into the room. As the duel-haired landed on the floor with a loud thud, he could hear the door be slammed closed and locked once again. He got to his hand and knees, glaring daggers at the door, before his eyes began searching frantically for other living persons in the room.

He saw the one his eyes were searching for, huddled into the darkest corner of the room. "Rei…"

Rei whimpered lowly as Kai spoke his name, before looking at the Russian with a pained and saddened look on his face. "…What did you have to do..?"

"…" Kai looked down, gritting his teeth, before getting to his feet and walking to the only one he cared about in the dark Hiwatari mansion in BeyCity. "Point my father as a killer… Say he had shot you, and you still weren't stable… That he almost had shot me… That Voltaire was the one who had saved us…"

Rei sighed sadly, letting go of his legs and letting them stretch across the floor, flinching at the movement. "Do you… Do you think he's caught by the police?"

"… I don't know…" Kai's voice was low as he spoke, while his eyes scanned Rei "But I really don't hope so…"

Rei just sighed, leaning back against the wall with a groan. His eyes gazed from Kai to the door, looking at it sadly. At this very moment, he wished they had never run away from the dojo… Or better yet, he hadn't let his curiosity win over him, and found the damned bag.

Kai sighed sadly, scanning Rei's beaten body once again. Sadness etched onto the Russian's features as the memory from just a few hours ago returned to his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Listen very careful Kai, you __**will**__ do as I say. You hear me?"_

_Kai spit in Voltaire's face. "Fuck you!"_

_Voltaire growled, wiping the spit away from his face. "Very well then." Voltaire snapped his fingers and two guards approached, grabbing Kai's arms and holding him tight._

"_Oh, come on! What will you do? Beat me 'till I surrender? Won't work you freak!"_

"_Oh, there's not going to happen anything to you. You're just staying where you are." Kai cocked an eyebrow at Voltaire's words. "You really didn't think it was only you, who were brought here, did you?"_

_Kai's eyes widened slightly. He had been with Rei when Boris had come and knocked him out… What if..?_

"_LET GO OFF ME!"_

_Kai's head turned sharply towards the door as two guards dragged Rei into the room, Boris walking behind them. "…No…"_

"_Now, Kai, will you do as I ask of you?" Voltaire watched his 'grandson' intensely, waiting for an answer._

"_And say to public my father is a murder, without being it? Forget it!" Kai growled. They couldn't do much to Rei, could they? _

_Voltaire just looked at Boris and nodded. The purple haired man smirked evilly, and looked at the raven haired Chinese. Rei bared his fangs, growling deeply. The guards held the young adult tight._

_Boris closed his hand into a fist, before it made contact with Rei's gut, knocking the air out of the Chinese and sending pain through his body._

_As Rei snapped after air, he kicked after Boris, only to have his ankle caught in Boris hand and twisted. He let out a pained gasp, only to let out another, as a fist made contact with his jaw._

_As more fist hammered into Rei's body, sending waves of a pain through him, it end with the guards letting go of the Chinese. Boris let another fist make contact with Rei's jaw, sending Rei stumbling into the wall._

"_STOP IT!" Kai writhed, kicked and bit, trying to get out of the guards grip to help his friend. However, he couldn't._

"_Do as I tell you to, Kai."_

"_NEVER!"_

_Voltaire sneered, and snapped his fingers._

_Boris hand slipped into a pocket inside his jacket, before letting it out again, pointing at Rei._

_Kai's breath caught in his throat, his mouth turning a sudden dry._

_Rei's eyes widened in horror as his face turned ghostly pale._

_Boris smirked evilly, pulling the trigger._

_Rei cried out in pain, holding his leg tight. Never had he felt a pain like this, sending waves throughout his body._

" _NO! PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Kai struggled violently, trying to get free. He had to get to Rei!_

_Voltaire smirked evilly._

_End of Flashback_

Kai gritted his teeth, trying to push the memory into the back of his mind. But despite Rei sitting in front of him, calm as always, his cry kept repeating through his mind, over and over and over.

Rei turned his head, looking at Kai. He watched the Russian sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know he would shoot me. It's not your fault."

"I _did_ know it Rei! Boris shot my parents, then why the hell shouldn't he shoot you?" Kai clenched his fists, closing his eyes tightly.

"Kai, you didn't know it. You had an idea of he could do it, but you didn't know what exactly he would do." Rei's voice reassured the Russian. He didn't want to see Kai in this pain. Besides, the past couldn't be changed. They would always have this to remember.

Kai sighed and unclenched his fists, looking sadly at Rei once again. Then his eyes took off travelling down Rei's body once again, until they stopped by the hole in his leg. He slowly reached his hands out, ripping Rei's pants more open than just a hole, placing his finger on the hole in Rei's leg, where the bullet had buried through.

Rei whimpered, grabbing Kai's shirt, "Please Kai, don't..!"

"Rei… We have to get the bullet out. You've already had it in your leg way too long. I'm sorry…" Kai stuck his finger into the hole, before letting another finger tear its way down as well, searching for the bullet.

Rei shut his eyes tightly, having a tight grip at Kai's shirt. He tried to keep his lips shut, but pained gasps tore their way out between his lips. Single tears found their way down Rei's cheeks, as small whimpers began escaping his throat as well.

Kai looked at Rei sadly, finally finding the bullet and pulling it out. He threw the bullet across the room, hearing a last small whimper escaping Rei's throat. Slowly, and carefully, Kai wrapped his arms around the Chinese, pushing him a bit forwards, before moving in behind him.

Rei leant back against Kai's chest, another whimper escaping his throat, as his hands closed around Kai's shirt again. His golden eyes closed, as he felt just the slightest safety of being in Kai's arms, in this psycho filled mansion.

* * *

**MT:** My my, what am I doing to poor Rei? It can't be fun to watch either, poor Kai. I am an evil bastard, I know.

**Please do leave a review as it makes the author happy and know if the story is worth writing on!**


	10. False Alarm

**MT:** Many thanks to ILoveKaiHiwatari, Kinomiya, black angel falling, FallenHope-Angel, black-wolf kot, KaL KeY, marishka91, glitteredvixen06 and Southerndragon for the reviews and the support! My laziness almost won, but my promise on updating today won.

**Summary:** Aion has finally given in and taken his son back. However, his fights with Chrono affect their sons. How will the G-Revolution and their parents deal with the fact of Rei and Kai being at each other's throat, just like their fathers? Even worse, what will the reaction be once the secrets about Chrono and Aion's past are revealed? How will Rei and Kai tackle the horrible facts?

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 10:** False Alarm.

"_So far Aion Hiwatari hasn't been caught. We recommend everyone to be extremely careful as they walk around in the city, as it is not to know, if he should happen to shoot people in public. Also, lock all windows, doors and what else you can lock, to make sure to be safe._

_We have also been told the tragic news, that Chrono Kon, Rei Kon's own father, is Aion Hiwatari's accomplice. Be aware that these two men are very dangerous."_

Aion and Chrono stood on top of one of the buildings, watching the enormous screen, there told all the people walking down on the street, that they had to aware that the two of them were dangerous. They watched as their pictures appeared on the screen, making sure that everybody could recognize them.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously. "We've got to get them out of Voltaire's claws, before the police finds us."

"Aion, calm down. I agree that we've gotta get them away from Voltaire as fast as possible. But we shall not react too quickly, without thinking about what to do." Chrono received a groan from the Russian in response, causing himself to sigh deeply. "C'mon. We've got to get away from here, before they send out helicopters."

Aion groaned again and nodded, following the Chinese.

None of the people walking down at the streets noticed the two silhouettes jumping easily from building to building, reaching lower and lower buildings for each time, before they jumped down from one of the buildings, and into an alley.

* * *

Crimson and golden eyes looked up at the enormous screen, as the news reporter began to speak once again.

"_We have been talking to the BBA Chairman, Stanley A. Dickenson."_

Mr. Dickenson appeared on the screen, as he began talking into a microphone that a news reporter had stuck into his face. _"I refuse to believe, that Aion and Chrono would do such things. I know that both men care deeply about their sons. Might be there happens to be fights between the two of them. Nevertheless, they would never go to the methods of using weapons, let alone act towards their own or each other's son."_

Chrono sighed deeply, keeping an eye out for all the people walking by on the streets. They were walking quickly, all of them looking nervous. Seeming like no one would listen to what Mr. Dickenson had to say. He listened to the clicks of the guns, as Aion loaded them.

Crimson eyes were watching the sleeping form in the room.

Kai sighed softly, stroking Rei's hair. He had only woken up recently himself, now watching the sleeping form in his arms. It was far from comfortable their position, but it wasn't like they could get that more comfortable in the empty room they were in.

"…Kai..?" Rei looked up to see the Russian with sleepy eyes. He forced a lazy smile, before groaning, as the pain in his body returned.

Kai put a hand on top of Rei's head, stopping him from moving his head anymore than he already had done "Just lie still, Rei"

Rei watched Kai for a few minutes, not saying anything nor moving. Then he slowly let a hand move up to grab Kai's wrist, and remove the Russian's hand from his head. Golden eyes locked crimson, as Rei's head moved close to Kai's. Rei smiled weakly, as he spotted that the crimson eyes just were a bit unsure. He placed a kiss to the pale Russian's cheek "Thank you, for keeping an eye out for me."

Kai's mouth just dropped open. He was unable at speaking for once. Not because of the reason he wouldn't bother, he just couldn't find the words.

That's when the door into the room opened. Both teens' heads turned sharply towards the door, the Chinese of them flinching as the movement was too quick for him.

Voltaire stepped inside the room, the door closing behind him.

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, his grip tightening protectively around Rei. "What the hell do you want now!"

"Manners, Kai, manners." The older man smirked evilly, stepping closer to the teens in the corner of the room, watching as he was looked at by two couples of narrowed eyes. "I'm just here to explain what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Rei's words were spoken in a snarl. If Kai hadn't held him in such a tight, and actually painful, grip, he was sure he would have attacked Voltaire right then and there.

"All those years ago… I do recommend that a person was running around with your dear father, Kai. Though, I've not been able to remember who it was. Now, I in fact do know who it is, as it is all over the news." Voltaire's smirk grew, and his gaze shifted from Kai to Rei "Chrono Kon, was the one running around with Aion, and so, he still is. As the police wants him just as much as Aion is perfect. The only threats towards me soon will be in jail. When the two of them finally will be behind bars, then you, my dear Rei, will be announced as dead."

Rei growled deeply, baring his fangs and trying to get out of Kai's grip. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he held Rei tight. He couldn't let go of Rei, as he didn't know if Voltaire held a gun, and would shoot if Rei attacked, as it pretty much felt like the Chinese wanted to. "You can't just announce him dead… White Tiger Hills would want his body to bury. You can't send them an empty coffin." Kai watched Voltaire intensely. He wouldn't seriously kill Rei... Would he?

Voltaire's smirk grew even more "Then we just have to fill it, don't we? And after that, your fathers will be doomed to hanging." Voltaire laughed maniacally, as he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the teens wide-eyed and pale.

* * *

Two guards were walking outside the gates of the Hiwatari mansion, walking besides the walls of the mansion, riffles held over their shoulders. They were watching for just the slightest movement. No one was allowed to enter or leave the mansion. None of them were aware they were being watched.

Minutes passed by. The night sky was clear, the moon was high and full, and all the stars were hanging on the dark sky, looking down at everyone and everything.

One of the guards walked past a bush. He had no time to react, when a silhouette shut up, clasping a hand holding a cloth over his mouth. The guards struggled for few seconds, before it went limp, and was tugged into the bush.

The other guard turned around sharply, looking around for his companion. He was nowhere in sight. "Juan? Are you there?" the guard narrowed his eyes, as he received no answer. Grabbing his walky-talky, he spoke into it, informing the other guards. "This is Nr. 27. I receive no answer from Nr. 18. I will go check it. Wait for my response."

The guard let the walky-talky back onto his belt, before getting the riffle into his hands, ready to shoot as he moved forwards, towards the bush he though he heard something by. He walked with slow, careful and soundless steps, completely unaware of the figure approaching from behind, as he was only fixated on the bush.

As the guard reached the bush, a silhouette shot up, grabbing the riffle and tearing it out of the hands of the guard, before he would have any chance of shooting. Meanwhile, the figure from behind wrapped it's arms around the guard from behind, pressing a cloth towards the guards mouth, keeping him from shouting.

After a few seconds, the guard went limp.

"**Nr. 27, this is Nr. 35! Do answer, and report!"**

The figure that has approached the guard from behind, changed its voice, making it deeper, as he picked up the walky-talky, answering. "This is Nr. 27. It was false alarm. Nr. 18 is right here, unharmed. No one unwelcome has approached."

"**Very well Nr. 27, return to your post"**

"Understood." The figure threw the walky-talky into the bush, where the silhouette had dragged the other guard into. The two guards were by now tied together and gagged, still unconscious.

The figure kneeled down in front the guard, "Now, you have to return to your post, Nr. 27"

The silhouette smirked, "C'mon Aion. I have the cards."

The Russian nodded, following the Chinese suit. The two of them ran to the gate, slashing the cards through the machine that would lead them through a door, so they could get inside the Hiwatari property. The two of them hurried behind trees to be in hide.

There were guards walking _every_where.

"Just. Fucking. Great." Aion spoke lowly against gritted teeth, his crimson eyes narrowed beneath his glasses.

"Calm down. You know it doesn't help to get furious at this point." Chrono's golden orbs watched the guards intensely, his eyes searching for a path, where the guards wouldn't notice them, while he listened to the Russian next to him groan. "Let's just get this settled; If we're able to get past the guards, inside the mansion, and find Rei and Kai without being seen, then we haven't lost it yet. If we're caught, then we have a huge problem."

"Let's just hope we haven't lost it." Aion snorted, while Chrono nodded in response, then the two of them took off in a run.

* * *

"What might your order be, Voltaire?" Boris asked the older man in the office.

"I want Kai's mind broken as soon as possible." Voltaire's hands were clenched into fists, and his teeth gritted. The face he had shown to Kai and Rei earlier were just a façade. "Aion were in my hands for twelve years, and in those twelve years, I did not manage to break him. Kai is just as stubborn as his father, but with less mentally faults. The kill of Yuiy and Abel Hiwatari was a couple of years too early, if it wasn't those months too late. Despite Aion being psychotic ill, he's still thinking rationally, and did never follow my orders!" Voltaire's fist hammered onto the table, as he yelled the last words out. "And on top of all that, that bastard survived twelve years ago…" Voltaire was by now boiling with rage.

Boris watched Voltaire, an evil smirk creeping onto the purple-haired's features. "What do you want me to do, Voltaire?"

"Beat that damned Chinese child. Hard and brutally. Send him into a coma if you wish to do so. The only thing you not shall do is kill him. We still need him alive. Let Kai watch it. Let him watch all of it."

* * *

"LET GO!"

Kai and Rei struggled, punched, kicked, bit… They did everything they were able to do, as they tried to get free of the guards wrath, while they were dragged to the lower corridors. As they were dragged to the basement.

Two of the guards forced Kai into a chair, tying his ankles to the legs of the chair, tying his wrists to the arms of the chair, and tying him against the back of the chair "LET GO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Kai struggled violently, trying to get free. However, the only thing he got out of it, was falling with the chair, still tied tightly to it.

Rei kicked violently, ignoring the protests of his body, and especially his leg, completely. He kept struggling as the guards tied his wrist in chains hanging from the ceiling. He still kept struggling, when he finally were unable to kick, as his ankles were tied together with chains there were attached to the floor. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Boris laughed, as the guards left the basement. "Oh, but we have already got away with it. Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon are wanted for something they haven't done, and no one will believe them if they begin protesting. And there's _nothing_ the two of you can say, that will help the slightest."

"Well, then it's good we've preferred acting instead of talking."

Boris turned his head sharply, just to see the brick making contact with his face.

* * *

**MT:** Ohh, great place to end it, if I have to say it myself. Of course I always Love to end it these places. Now…

**Please, do leave a review! It makes the author happy and now if the story is worth writing on!**

_**Besides that fact; then authors dislike when people favorite a story but doesn't give any feedback! If you can't review, then don't favorite the story!**_


	11. To the Rescue

**MT:** Many thanks to **Miako6**, **glitteredvixen06**, **SouthernDragon**, **Foxfire32**, **marishka91**, **ILoveKaiHiwatari**, **KaL** **KeY, FallenHope-Angel** and **Beywriter** for the reviews and the support! My laziness almost won, but my promise on updating today won.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade –that belongs to Aoki Takao-san.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 11;** To the Rescue

_Boris laughed, as the guards left the basement. "Oh, but we have already got away with it. Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon are wanted for something they haven't done, and no one will believe them if they begin protesting. And there's _nothing_ the two of you can say, that will help the slightest."_

"_Well, then it's good we've always preferred acting instead of talking."_

_Boris turned his head sharply, just to see the brick making contact with his face.

* * *

_

Rei and Kai watched as Boris' tall body fell to the floor, a heavy thud echoing through the room. They blinked a few times, before they turned their heads slowly towards the entrance to the basement.

Aion let the brick he had in his other hand fall to the floor and stepped towards Kai, untying him from the chair.

Kai said nothing, and let his father help him to his feet as he watched Chrono run forwards towards Rei, untying him from the chains. He watched as Rei wrapped his arms around his father's neck as soon his arms were free.

Chrono held his son tight, though, his grip eased as Rei winced. Few seconds later, he let go of Rei, letting him stand on his own two feet. The first his sight took in, was Rei not supporting his weight on his right foot, and hadn't done it either when he was let down at the floor. Chrono's eyes travelled further up to see the tear in Rei's pants, noticing the hole Kai had widened since he had removed the bullet. Besides that, then Rei had bruises covering his arms and his jaw was turning a dark color as well. The older Kon's amber orbs narrowed dangerously, his eyes travelling towards the unconscious man at the floor.

Rei grabbed his father's arm, before the man would advance at Boris's unconscious form. His father had kept a lot of secrets that Rei counted on getting out of him as soon they were out of that damned place, but it also meant that he had no idea of what his father actually were capable of doing. If his father would point the gun to Boris's forehead and fire, Rei had no idea, but he did not for his father to do such a thing. "Please, let's just get out of here…"

Chrono sent a dagger glare towards Boris, before he nodded. He supported Rei so he didn't have to support as much weight on his bad leg, and began moving out of the basement.

Kai looked up at his father, spotting the saddened gaze on the older Hiwatari, though; he still didn't get just a glance from his father. Turning his own gaze towards the floor, Kai hurried after the Kons, his father right at his heels.

Once they were up from the basement, and stepped into the hallway, there was something alarming for all four of them.

There was way too silent.

"… Why is here so silent?" Rei looked around, the uncomfortable feeling he had only becoming worse for each second.

"Shh," Aion stood still, listening to everything, just the slightest thing, as well as Chrono. Rei closed his mouth and listened along with Kai, like their fathers did.

There was a weak sound in the distance, not easy to make out.

Rei and Kai blinked, exchanging confused glances.

That's when another sound came in ears reach.

Moving feet. And lots of them.

Aion's eyes narrowed "The alarm has been set off, and the guards are coming towards us."

Kai grit his teeth and clenched his fists, one of his hands gripping one of Rei's in a tight grip. "What the hell do we do now?"

Aion and Chrono did notice Kai's grip on Rei's hand, though none of them made a comment about it as now was not the time. The two of them exchanged looks, then nodded.

"The two of you are going to follow Aion, I'll distract them. The only thing you're going to think about now is to get out of here, and then get the police. Explain them what really is going on," explained Chrono, before a smirk tugged in his lips "There's no need to worry about me. Those guards are running around with unloaded guns, and if they're not capable of putting up an actual fight, then I'll find my own way out."

Rei didn't like the fact of being separated from his father in a situation like this, but he had nothing to say in that matter. Aion and Chrono hopefully knew what they were talking about, then he and Kai could go back to be angry at their fathers once they were out of that damned place.

Aion had noticed Rei's condition, and in a swift move, he had grabbed Rei, and tugged the young male onto his back, before setting off in one direction, Kai right at his heels, while Chrono ran in the opposite direction.

Chrono ran down the hallway, unaware of the figure that slowly began to follow him from where he had split up from the others. He just kept running, running right past the guards who came from another hallway, making them follow him straight away.

Aion, Rei and Kai moved quickly and carefully down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any guards. Just because Chrono was distracting a bunch of guards, it far from meant he was distracting all of them.

Getting to a halt, Aion let Rei slip down from his back, and stepped towards a corner of the hallway there was turning to the left. Only in the last second, Aion threw himself backwards before a baseball bat collided with the place on the wall where Aion just had leaned against.

A supposedly guard stepped around the corner, swinging the baseball bat in his hand and stepping forwards menacingly. "You're not going to leave this mansion."

Aion snorted "Let's see about that." He glanced backwards at Rei and Kai "The two of you continue, but be careful. I'll catch up with you when this guy is gone." Aion's crimson eyes narrowed as he turned back to look at the guard with the baseball bat.

Rei and Kai exchanged looks before they nodded. Kai was about to move to support Rei, when the Chinese took the lead, running past the guard and running around the corner where the hallway turned to the right. He wasn't running normally, as the ache in his leg had only become worse over the last hour. Kai followed Rei suit.

The guard growled as the two teens ran past him, and was about to turn and run after them when Aion attacked, ripping the baseball bat out of the guard's eyes. An evil glint appeared in the Russian's eyes as he now was the one in control.

Rei and Kai continued their running down the hallway, listening for any sound of any other people than the two of them. Their fathers were distracting guards, and they had no single idea of what was going to happen with them.

Suddenly, yells were heard throughout the hallway, and the teens stopped abruptly where they were. They listened and heard one of the sounds they just didn't want to hear at the exact moment; the sound of many guards approaching them.

"Damnit, damnit, _**DAMNIT!**_" Rei hissed, trying to figure out which direction the guards where coming from. Though, the echoes through the hallways made it impossible.

"This way" Kai grabbed Rei's hand, while he opened an unlocked door. He dragged the Chinese inside, and closed the door behind them. Both of them leaned against the door, holding their breaths as the sound of the guards running past the door were heard.

Minutes passed by, and the hallway went silent. Both boys let go of the breaths they had held.

"That was close," Rei sighed deeply, limping closer to the middle of the room. The room was filled in darkness, which for now felt soothing to them, as then it had to mean there was no one in the room. Now, they just had to listen carefully, 'cause if their fathers were to run past the room, they had to let them know they were here. After all, Aion had said he would catch up, and it couldn't be long before he would run past the room.

Rei wasn't fond of the knowledge that Aion had been about to shoot him, but… Aion hadn't shot him. He knew it was because of his father, but he could also see in the older Hiwatari's eyes that he regretted what he had done. Still, Aion had not shot him. Boris had. This only made the difference in where Rei's trust would lie on this rescue mission their fathers were trying on.

Kai followed Rei, his mind one chaos. Rei was safe for now, and it was only because their fathers had arrived to save them. Now he just hoped they would make it out of the Hiwatari mansion in time, and get to the police to tell the truth, and have Chrono and Aion's names cleaned.

That's when the light switched on.

Rei and Kai froze to where they stood. Slowly, they moved to look to who and where the light had been switched on. They turned to see Voltaire.

They were in Voltaire's office.

And Voltaire was standing next to the door, and could easily move in front of the door to block their way.

_**Damnit!**_

"What a surprise to see you here, boys." Voltaire spoke with a clear and dangerous voice, taking a step forwards, causing Rei and Kai to take a step backwards. "You should know you're never getting out of here, and neither are your fathers."

The two teens narrowed their eyes, but still stepped backwards as Voltaire stepped forwards. This didn't look good, not at all. Who knew, Voltaire could run around with a gun as well, preparing to shoot one of them..?

That's when the door was kicked open from behind Voltaire, Aion stepping into the room with raging eyes and a gun pointed right at Voltaire's head "Step. Away. From them."

Slowly, Voltaire turned around, facing Aion with narrowed eyes. "You are in no state to give me orders, filth."

Aion snorted, suppressing a mocking laughter "Says a murder."

Voltaire just glared at Aion "You have no proof of that."

"I'm pretty sure with today's technology that it can be proven you killed my parents." Aion eyes narrowed, and a low growl escaped his throat.

Voltaire just shifted tactic and smirked, "You're going to drop that gun, Aion. You still do not know how to use it properly."

Aion's eyes narrowed furthermore "Let's see if that's true." There was a click from the gun as it loaded and prepared; only waiting for Aion to fire. Though, one thing alarmed Aion; the fact Rei's and Kai's eyes went wide.

In the split of a second, Aion spun around only to be met by a baseball bat which sent him reeling to the floor, along with destroying his glasses, some of the sharp pieces piercing the skin of his face. The gun in his hand flew across the room.

Boris threw the baseball bat he had picked up on the way, away from him, and found a gun in his pocket, pointing it towards Aion's head, as the male on the floor moved from lying on his side, to be on his back, supporting himself with his elbows.

Aion moved a hand to move the shards of glass out of his face, sending dagger glares in Boris's direction while he growled.

Boris just smirked evilly, "You should have learnt to behave and do as you were told thirty years ago, Aion." Boris moved the gun to aim lower and fired.

Kai's eyes widened "NO!"

Aion let out a hiss of pain, refusing to let any kind of sound like a scream or whimper escape his throat. He spoke through gritted teeth, "You. Sick. Bastard."

Boris glanced at Voltaire and smirked as the older man nodded. "We'd better teach you how to behave, since you still haven't learned that." With a swift move, Boris pointed towards Kai and fired.

Kai let out a howl of pain and stumbled backwards as a wave of pain shot through his shoulder along with the bullet. He felt Rei's arms wrap around him from behind, stopping him from falling, along with he heard Rei and his father call out his name.

Aion eyes narrowed even more than they ever had done, and he moved to stand up, when he heard the click from the gun. He just stopped dead in his tracks. Boris still held the gun in his hand, and Aion was not fast enough to get it out of his hands, before he had fired at least once more. Who knew, Boris could _kill_ Kai next time he fired.

He was helpless.

Boris smirked evilly "That's right. Don't move." With that said, Boris delivered a hard kick into Aion's gut, followed by another one, until he almost flew across the floor until his back hit the wall.

Kai's eyes widened. "No… Not again… Not this time… _**STOP IT!**_"

Boris and Voltaire just laughed, while Aion growled. The purple-haired man in the room moved to point his gun back at Rei and Kai "Now, I expect you all to behave just nicely."

"Oh, Boriiis. You haven't forgotten me, have you?"

Boris blinked, before he turned around to look through the door into the office where the voice came from. Voltaire's, Rei's, Kai's and Aion's eyes looked towards the door as well, to see an extremely pissed Chrono stand with the baseball bat Boris had thrown away after he had let it collide with Aion's head.

So far Chrono was missing one of his sleeves, which made the hole after a bullet in his shoulder clearer, while blood trickled down the side of his face from his temple.

_Chrono kept running, quickly rounding a corner where he threw himself against the wall, and tried to be the wall, as guards just kept running forwards where Chrono had rounded the corner. He let out a sigh of relief as all the guards seemed to be gone for now._

_Walking around the corner he had rounded, the sound of a bang reached his ears just a split second before a searing pain went through his shoulder. Gasping in pain, he stumbled backwards, while his eyes looked up to see Boris advancing on him._

_Boris ran forwards, letting the gun slip inside his pocket as there was no more bullets in the gun, but in his pocket, for now. He reached out to grab the tall Chinese, only getting a grab of the red sleeve and pulling it towards him._

_Chrono tried to throw himself backwards, but was nonetheless pulled forwards. The sound of his sleeve getting tore off reached his ears, before the brick in Boris's hand collided with his temple, sending him reeling into the wall._

_Boris threw the brick to the floor, turned around and walked back the way he had come from, before he followed Rei, Aion and Kai. Walking and leaving the Chinese man unconscious on the floor._

Chrono growled loudly, swinging the baseball bat around for full force. Not to his wish, it didn't collide with his head, as Boris threw himself backwards. Though, the baseball bat still collided with Boris's hand, throwing the gun across the room.

Or rather, threw it over to where Aion was lying.

Aion grabbed the gun and got back to his feet, pointing it towards Voltaire, while Chrono advanced on Boris with the baseball bat.

Rei and Kai supported each other the best they could, getting out of the way, because this was far from going to be a nice sight.

Though, as they thought no more unexpected could happen, they figured they were wrong.

"FREEZE! Drop the gun and the baseball bat to the ground and hold your hands in the air where we can see them!"

* * *

**MT:** Jeeze, it's a long time since I've updated, isn't it? Now, aren't you happy I updated just now? And _damn_ there's happening things in this chapter!

Anyway, **HIT THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!**


	12. Questioning

**MT:** Many thanks to **Miako6**, **glitteredvixen06**, **SouthernDragon**, **Foxfire32**, **marishka91**,**Kinomiya,****ILoveKaiHiwatari**, and **Beywriter** for the reviews and the support!

**Summary:** Aion and Chrono are wanted by the police for a crime they have not committed. Rei and Kai are taken hostage by Voltaire and it is now up to Aion and Chrono to save them before the police gets them or Voltaire tries to kill their boys. It turns out to be less good when the police even show up in Hiwatari mansion.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 12; **Questionings

Rosette sighed deeply. It had been a really hard day. First they got the call about a supposed dead man is alive and have tried to kill former World Beyblade Champions Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari. The supposed dead man even happened to be Kai Hiwatari's own father.

Only few hours later the father of Rei Kon was told to be an accomplice.

The day had gone by with searching for those two men. Rosette had not believed two boys, even from the same former Champion team, could have murderous fathers.

However, it only worsened when the alarm at Hiwatari mansion started. Chrono Kon and Aion Hiwatari had broken into the mansion. She closed her eyes and remembered what had happened as they had arrived at the mansion and found the office where everything happened.

_Flashback_

"_FREEZE! Drop the gun and the baseball bat to the ground and hold your hands in the air where I can see them!"_

_Aion and Chrono stopped dead in their tracks. That couldn't be true… Not now…_

"_I repeat: Drop the gun and the baseball bat to the ground and hold your hands in the air where I can see them!" spoke a blonde male police officer with a clear voice as he pointed his gun at Aion. Other cops had their guns pointed at Aion too while the rest were pointing their guns at Chrono._

_Chrono growled and his hand clenched tighter around the baseball bat before he let go of it. The sound of the hard wood almost echoed in the room scarily silent room. He held his hands in the air._

_Aion stayed stubborn._

"_Drop the gun," spoke the blonde male again "No one has to die. Drop the gun and follow quietly."_

_Aion growled deeply "I am _not_ dropping it, or going with you, unless you take Voltaire and Boris into custody as well." Voltaire had destroyed his life. There was no way he would let Voltaire or Boris get away. But Chrono was right; Aion was not a murderer._

_The blonde male narrowed his eyes. Who did that man think he was? "Drop. The gun. Now."_

"_No."_

_Kai and Rei exchanged looks. That didn't seem like it would end well._

_The male narrowed his eyes further. They would have to shoot Aion if he didn't drop the gun. It did annoy him they had to shoot Aion because then there would be no explanation of why a man there had been one of the most powerful (without being in the mafia) in Russia would turn into a killer._

_Voltaire hid behind a worried mask. Of course he feared for being shot himself, but he had looked into the journals of these police officers and he knew this blonde male there was snarling at his 'son' would shoot if people did not follow his orders inside five minutes. That cop judged often way too early according to his journal. Then the brat he had been forced to call 'son' would be gone once and for all._

"_This is the last warning; Drop the gun or I will shoot."_

_Aion refused to budge. He had no intentions in dying. He wouldn't leave his family. But there was nothing there could make him let Voltaire go. If Voltaire wouldn't be taken into custody as well he would just retreat from the country… Or worse; hunt down Kai…_

"_Wait." _

_The blonde male glanced over his shoulder and spotted one of the female officers lowering her gun and stepped forwards._

_She took a deep breath "It will not hurt anyone to take Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov into custody. Besides, we would need them for a questioning about what have happened later, so they would need to come to the police station anyway."_

_The male officer was far from fond of the idea but he did not get anything to say before other cops were ordered to take Voltaire and Boris for the sake of trying to calm down Aion Hiwatari. It was a long shot but worth the try. The male officer didn't believe at any point Aion would let go of the gun._

_Aion took a deep breath and a smirk formed on his lips as he looked Voltaire straight in the eyes. Voltaire growled deeply. Aion let the gun in his hand drop to the floor before he held his hands into the air._

_Cops scattered around the room and got Chrono and Aion into handcuffs, supported Rei and Kai and pulled Voltaire and Boris to their feet; all six males were escorted out of the mansion and into the police cars._

_End of Flashback_

Rosette opened her eyes again. She had not believed Aion actually would drop the gun; she had only hoped it. She was to question him later that day but first she had to question Rei and Kai at the hospital.

Rei looked up as the door opened into his hospital room opened. He was sitting on the bed with his legs hanging over the side of it. His mind was slight fuzzy from the drugs there took his pain. One thing was clear in his mind though; he did not like to be alone. He wanted his father or Kai to be there, heck, he even wanted Aion to be there.

Rei watched as the blonde female cop there had decided to follow Aion's request and take Boris and Voltaire into custody entered the room. He did not know her name.

Rosette smiled weakly at Rei "Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"No" came the blunt answer from Rei. Actually he was supposed to lie down but he didn't want to.

Rosette sighed and walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. "My name is Rosette. I am going to ask you some questions, is that okay with you?"

Rei frowned. What was he? Ten? "I supposed it is."

"What was your reaction when Aion shot you?"

Rei cocked an eyebrow "When Aion shot me? I don't know. I'll get back to you the day he does it, IF he ever does it that is. He has never tried to shoot me." He swung his legs up on the bed and winced slightly as his body did not like the movement.

Rosette narrowed her eyes slightly. In the interview with Kai and Voltaire it had been told across the whole country Rei had been shot by Aion… Of course, in the interview it had also been told he was unstable. Rei was very stable; in fact, he had been shot in the leg, not the stomach, chest or anywhere else there might have brought him in danger. "Aion did not shoot you?"

Rei shook his head.

"Then who did? What happened?"

Rei snorted. They were blinded by Voltaire's lies. "To make a long story short; Boris kidnapped Kai and me from the street in the middle of the night. To get Kai to obey Voltaire's orders, Boris beat me and shot me. They wanted Aion behind bars, or better yet, dead, so he didn't suddenly step into public and tell everyone and everything Voltaire hired Boris to shoot him and his wife twelve years ago. Oh, and then there was something about Voltaire's is not a Hiwatari, only pretending to be. Aion and Dad only tried to save us."

Rosette scribbled down every word Rei said down on the clipboard she had brought with her. This new version left her with no questions to ask Rei. She would return to talk to Rei later when she had participated in the questionings of the Hiwataris and Chrono Kon.

As she went out of Rei's room she walked to Kai's and asked him what his thoughts were when his father had tried to shoot him and Rei.

Kai's explanation was the exact same as Rei's.

* * *

Aion looked at the window he could see no one through. He knew people were standing behind the glass, watching him; he just didn't know who and he didn't really care either. It was fine if he end living his life in jail the rest of his life as long Voltaire and Boris were in jail as well.

He sighed and looked down at his cuffed hands. It was getting seriously boring to just wait, and since he couldn't move his hands more than a few inches, he couldn't reach the stitches in his face from when Aion had bashed his head with the baseball bat and destroyed his glasses so his face had been cut by the shards.

Two times during the last month his glasses had been destroyed and sharp pieces of glass had been piercing his face and by some incredible luck he hadn't lost his eyes of it. He sighed and looked towards the only door in the room as it opened and what seemed like a blonde woman stepped through it.

Rosette walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked to the chair opposite Aion with only a table between them. She had thought about the things she was going to ask him but were still lost for questions after the version Rei and Kai had given her.

"You want to know something you think I know?" asked Aion calmly as he tilted his head to the side and leant back against the chair.

"I want to know your version of all of this. I've heard you and Mr. Kon tried to save Kai and Rei; that you did not try to kill them."

"That is correct. We had to help them by ourselves since we were wanted by the police and couldn't get help. Besides, they're our sons and it was our fault they end in the hands of Voltaire so of course we feel responsible for them." A sad expression crossed Aion's features as he remembered what had happened when Rei and Kai had found the bag.

Rosette scribbled on her clipboard and cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean by it's your fault?"

Aion closed his eyes and opened them again a few seconds later "Since we were reunited, Chrono and I have been fighting. We still have many secrets we share from our past though and it leaded to…" he trailed off and gritted his teeth.

"Leaded to what?"

"… The bag with the riffles and other weapons, which Kai told about in the interview, is not a lie. Rei and Kai found it and they confronted us with it… It wasn't a surprise they were confused but it forced us to explain the reason to why we were fighting. When we had told them" he paused and sucked in a deep breath "Rei ran and Kai followed. We didn't know where they went but we saw the interview the next morning there showed us they were at Hiwatari mansion with Voltaire…" Aion held Rosette's gaze as he spoke. When he said no more he turned eyes somewhere else in the room.

Rosette folded her hands. They hadn't found the bag at the Granger's dojo and they hadn't seen it anywhere at Hiwatari mansion. Then where could it be? And an even bigger question… "What was the reason of why you and Mr. Kon were fighting? And where's the bag with the weapons?"

"I tried to shoot Rei; four years ago. Chrono knows it and he did not give me to the police. The weapons are in the basement of BBA Headquarters"

Rosette's eyes widened slightly. He had tried to shoot Rei and Rei knew it? It lead to the question of why would Rei want to protect Aion by not telling such information? "Why did you try to shoot him?"

"Talk to my doctor if you want to know that answer." Aion was done answering questions for now.

Rosette frowned and sighed frustrated. "And who is your doctor?"

"Chrono."

* * *

Chrono was seated in the chair Aion only had been in half an hour earlier. He watched the blonde woman opposite him. It was gonna be interesting what she would ask him of questions. He knew she had talked with Aion but he did not know if anyone had talked with Rei and Kai yet.

Rosette folded her hands and placed them on the table "Aion says you're his doctor. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So, you're an educated doctor?"

"Yes."

"He told me you can explain his reason of why he tried to shoot your son four years ago," Rosette said, watching Chrono's moves carefully. She wanted to know his reaction.

Anger flashed across Chrono's face and he growled "Bastard still has too much pride to say it. Jealousy. He managed to find Kai and talk to him during the World Championships in Russia four years ago. I doubt Kai was aware he talked to his father back then. But Kai decided to be on the Demolition Boys team back then. He sided up with Boris. Aion has as deep hatred towards Boris as he has towards Voltaire and that affected his judgment. I've been Aion's best friend for years and something in his mind clicked; it told him that what he could not have, I could not have either. If he wasn't to have Kai I wasn't to have Rei. I managed to stop him before Rei was hurt and then he retreated from Russia."

"Is that so," Rosette kept watching him. He looked pissed. "Why didn't you turn him in when he tried to kill your son?"

"…" Chrono sighed deeply looking guilty "As said; I've been friends with Aion for many years. Hiwatari Industries were once across the whole world however, we were the cause they aren't any longer. Slight fear for going to prison, I suppose. If I send him to prison I send myself to prison. I know I have to keep my eyes open when he's around."

"I see. Do you perhaps know how his mind works? You sound to have done a lot of things you shouldn't but you kind of just following him to keep an eye out for him. How many people have he actually killed?"

Chrono snorted "He hasn't killed anyone; that I have made sure of. I haven't either before you ask."

"Why are you so sure he hasn't killed anyone just those four years and then the years before?" asked Rosette. Had Chrono really known where Aion was the whole time? Didn't he care as much about his own son as it felt like he did?

"Because his wife Annabelle Hiwatari still is alive and has been with him the whole time. She doesn't know about the bag as far as we know but she knows Aion is not normal. She's keeping an eye out for him when I'm not," explained Chrono as he watched Rosette carefully.

"Is that so?" Rosette watched him thoughtfully. She still wanted to know how Aion's mind was working since he had tried to kill Rei. Not normal people did such a thing just because of the reason Aion had used.

Chrono took a deep breath "The first three years of a child's life it needs love and lots of it or else it will not act normal. At the age of one year and six months Aion's real parents were killed and Voltaire stepped forwards and adopted Aion –he even went that far as to say he was Abel Hiwatari –Aion's father's- brother. Not many years later the world saw Voltaire as Aion's biologically father and forgot all about Aion's real parents. Voltaire has never cared about Aion. Aion only received love in eighteen months and the rest of his life he was hated, until he escaped from the Abbey in Moscow also known as Biovolt. He was brain damaged by the years in Biovolt. It didn't help either that he was shot in the head twelve years ago."

"Excuse me, what? He was shot in the head?"

Chrono sighed deeply "Yes. He was. It is possible to survive; other people have done so. It's just not likely you survive it. He was in a coma for five years. He was very lucky but it did brain damage him further. He needs guiding and Annabelle is there to guide him. Before Rei and Kai ran and was abducted by Voltaire and Boris, the news told Voltaire was to visit Kai. Aion went to get a gun to shoot Voltaire. I told him he's not a killer and then he believed in it –as it is true- and he does not kill. If he had been told he was a killer back at the Hiwatari mansion, even if you had said you were going to take Boris and Voltaire into custody, then he had fired. He has to be told what is right and wrong. Keep him in calm surroundings, a calm life with his family and he is to hurt no one."

Rosette nodded slowly. "This with Aion being shot and Voltaire not being a Hiwatari… Do you have any proof of those accusations?"

"Yes."

* * *

**MT:** That was the twelfth chapter. I don't know if it should be rewritten, so it's here where you **hit the green button, review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Loss

**MT:** Many thanks to **Miako6,** **FallenHope-Angel,** **SouthernDragon,** **marishka91,** **Kinomiya, Beywriter**and especially **Chaseha-Wing** for the reviews and the support! I'm sorry for the late update, I hope you can forgive me ^^;

**Summary:** Aion and Chrono are arrested for a crime they did not commit. The police only focus on what Aion has done and refuse to look at what Boris and Voltaire are to blame for which upsets Rei and Kai drastically. They have to find proof and evidence to get the right people behind bars but it is to wonder how exactly they are going to do so.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 13:** Loss

What a hell of a month.

Kai stood by the window in his hospital room and looked through it. His feelings towards Rei had only grown over the last month and Rei seemed to return his feelings which made him happy.

Then there was everything else.

For twelve years had Kai believed his parents were dead and then it showed up to be a lie. His father had been in a coma for five years but still alive. Kai had lived with Voltaire, lived in Biovolt and turned to a cold-hearted bastard for nothing. He was happy to have his parents back. But good times always bring the bad ones with them.

However, Kai's father was possible mentally ill.

Four years ago Kai's father had tried to kill Rei.

They had found a bag filled with rifles, shotguns, pistols and daggers.

For all Kai knew, his father could be a serial killer with Rei's father as accomplice.

However, their fathers cared a lot about them.

Voltaire and Boris had abducted Kai and Rei and made Aion and Chrono wanted by the police for a crime they had not committed.

Voltaire and Boris would have _killed_ Rei when it all was over and perhaps Kai too.

Aion and Chrono had come to save them. They hadn't come to clean their names, they had only arrived to save Kai and Rei; nothing else had mattered to them.

Now they were about to go to jail.

They did not have any proof to make Voltaire and Boris look as the guilty ones. The police had even arrived just those few seconds after Chrono and Aion had taken control of the situation and more than half of the cops there had arrived only believed what they had seen; Aion and Chrono being guilty in all charges and trying to kill not only Kai and Rei but also Boris and Voltaire.

Kai did not want his father to go jail; he wanted a calm family life like when he was a kid.

And he feared Voltaire and Boris would walk free and try to hunt him and Rei down.

* * *

"Rei?"

Rei looked up to see Rosette step into his hospital room and frowned "What?"

"Now, don't be so pouty." She smiled calmly at him and took the seat next to Rei's bed.

Rei said nothing. He just sat on his bed and looked at her.

"Rei, I'm going to ask you right away; why are you trying to protect Aion Hiwatari?" Rosette studied Rei's face while she was waiting for just the slightest reaction from him.

"…" Rei stared at her; he didn't know what to answer "What do you mean?"

Rosette sighed deeply "Yesterday, I asked you about what you felt when Aion shot you. You said he hadn't and had never tried to do so either. However, both Aion and your father say Aion did try to shoot you –four years ago- and you are well aware of this fact."

"…" Rei's eyes narrowed and he made sure to look straight into Rosette's eyes "I've seen the regret in his eyes and since he did not hit me I don't see a reason to keep thinking about it when the real problems are Voltaire and Boris."

Rosette took a deep breath "It is an important matter what Aion has done or tried to do to you. We ne-"

"_**BORIS FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT FINDING AION'S FAULTS?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kai was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard an outburst from one of the other hospital rooms further down the corridor. It sounded like Rei.

* * *

Chrono's eyes flew open and he sat up straight.

"Mr. Kon?"

Chrono looked towards the person speaking to him and saw one of the cops. He looked away "…Nothing." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth _"Rei… What's happening?"_ He could feel there was something wrong with his son and he hated it. He hoped no one was doing anything bad to his son. He opened his eyes and looked down at his cuffed hands.

The cop studied Chrono for a few seconds then looked away.

Chrono looked away from his cuffed hands and out the window and regretted doing so instantly; he had forgotten he was on an airplane as he had dozed off. He shuddered and closed his eyes instantly. He hated flying.

* * *

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT!"**_

Kai walked down the hallway and saw the woman -there had questioned him the day before- retreat from Rei's room. He narrowed his eyes and ran the last meters to the room and into it.

Rei sat on his bed with his knees hugged into his chest and refused to look at the door.

"Rei?" Kai closed the door and walked over to Rei. He placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "What happened?"

Rei pressed mouth and nose against his knees so his voice became muffled "Fucking bitch kept avoiding Boris being the problem. She only wanted to know Aion's every move. It didn't matter to her what Boris or Voltaire had done."

Kai's eyes narrowed; they _wanted_ his father to be guilty no matter what it seemed. If his father was to be convicted for something he hadn't done and Boris and Voltaire walked free then… He didn't want to think about it. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what his father would do for that matter.

Rei sighed and placed a hand on top of Kai's. "Is there nothing we can do to help our fathers?"

Kai's expression became sad; he sat behind Rei on the bed and wrapped his arms around the Chinese "I'm afraid not."

Rei sighed sadly, leant against Kai and rested his head against Kai's good shoulder as Kai had been shot in the other by Boris when Boris wanted Aion to behave in the Hiwatari mansion

Kai's grip around Rei tightened slightly and he buried his face in Rei's hair. So far life only seemed unfair.

Rei stared sadly straight ahead and reached up a hand to stroke Kai's hair. Life sucked. Always something they had each other.

* * *

"It is supposed to be here" growled the exact same blonde male there had participated in the arrest of Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon.

"Relax; there's no need in getting upset. It does not help the situation," responded another cop as he stood straight and looked around in the basement of the BBA Headquarters.

The blonde male growled, "Bastard should just have been shot. He's clearly lying. A true psychopath."

The other rolled his eyes and shook his head "I think there's more to this case than you want to see."

"I've seen enough. Aion Hiwatari is clearly guilty and so is Chrono Kon," hissed the blonde male and sneered.

"Whatever."

"I found it!"

The blonde male and the other cop looked up to see one of the female cops stand with a heavy bag which she took a rifle out of.

The other cop glanced at the blonde male "Clearly lying, I see."

The blonde male growled.

* * *

"Mr. Dickenson, you were the one to reunite Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon with their sons. Can you please explain how they have been able to bring a bag filled with illegal weapons into the country unseen?" Officer Gilliam studied the old chairman in front of him.

Mr. Dickenson shifted uncomfortable in his seat "Both Aion and Chrono were transported to Japan in private airplanes belonging to the BBA with no security of their luggage."

"So you're telling me, you helped them to smuggle illegal weapons into the country and then help them hide these weapons in the basement of BBA Headquarters when the police wanted them?" Gilliam looked sternly at the old man.

"No! I did not know they had those weapons. I didn't even know they had been at the BBA building after it was told they were wanted by the police in the news; it was a shock to me. Nevertheless, I highly doubt they would ever even think about thinking of hurting their sons. If they did anything it was to save them from Voltaire," explained Mr. Dickenson while he was wiping sweat away from his forehead.

Gilliam did not say a word and just kept looking at the old chairman of the BBA. Stanley A. Dickenson did not try to look away and if there was anything showing in the old man's eyes then it was honesty.

* * *

"So, Mrs. Hiwatari, you have lived in hide with Aion Hiwatari in how many years?" officer Gilliam watched the black-haired woman in front of him.

Annabelle sucked in a deep breath and looked back at Gilliam "It depends on how you look at it. If you count all the years then it is twelve. However, the first five years Aion was in a coma in a hospital in China. When he woke up he started his training which continued for a year. The following two years we spent on searching for our son, Kai. Then four years ago an incident happened and Aion did no longer want to search for Kai. Even though I wanted to get in contact with my son I knew I could not leave Aion. His mind had always been… different from others, and it only worsened after he was shot."

Gilliam nodded and folded his hands "Do you know what happened in the incident which made Aion change his mind?"

Annabelle shook her head "No. I do not. I remember it was during the World Championships held in Russia. One day he suddenly disappeared and returned hours later. He was angry. He continued to be angry the following days and when we reached the second match between the BladeBreakers and the Demolition Boys he disappeared again and reappeared a few hours later. He was still angry but also confused and regretful. I do not know what made him look so regretful."

"I see," Gilliam nodded again and then leant back in the chair he sat in "The bag filled with weapons, do you know of it?"

Annabelle's eyes narrowed and looked straight into the eyes of the officer "I do _not_ know of any bag with weapons. My husband has been accused for trying to hurt his own son along with his best friend's son. But I know that no matter how insane, no matter how mentally ill Aion might actually be he would _never_ hurt his own son. If there was anything he would do then it would be run away. He has pride and lots of it but he's also afraid of things changing. He wouldn't use weapons."

Gilliam sighed and leant forward, placing his crossed arms on the table "It might be hasn't hurt your son and wouldn't do it but he is not afraid of weapons. The bag is found a place where Aion Hiwatari said he had hid it. Those weapons have been used and he does acknowledge he has used them. When they last have been used is unknown though."

Annabelle pressed her lips together in a thin line. She would not believe it.

Gilliam sighed deeply "Mrs. Hiwatari, it is said by both your husband and Chrono Kon that Aion tried to shoot Chrono Kon's son, Rei Kon, four years ago during the World Championships. They have explained Aion tried to shoot Rei Kon while he was battling Bryan Kuznetsov. Even Rei Kon says it is true."

Annabelle swallowed and fought against the prickling feeling of tears in her eyes.

* * *

Aion let his hands run through his hair as he let out an exaggerated sigh. It was the one stupid cop after another asking the same fucking questions. Alright, he had tried to shoot Rei four years ago and he regretted it and he had been fighting Chrono the last month and he wanted Voltaire and Boris dead and, yes, the fucking bag belonged to him and so did the weapons. Why did they have to be told that a million times? Didn't they like record the damn questionings?

Aion dropped his arms onto the table and leant back in his chair. He looked around at the glass walls of the room and watched people walking by. He didn't know what he was doing there. Perhaps he was interesting entertainment like in a zoo? He didn't know. He shook his head and thought of his family.

Kai was in hospital and so was Rei, so they had each other. A small smile graced his lips as one single good thing from the incident at the Hiwatari mansion came to his mind; Kai holding Rei's hand. Despite the fact he hadn't known his own son for a very long time, he had already found traces of himself in Kai; Kai wouldn't hold onto someone he didn't care about and he wouldn't do it either before he knew that the person he cared about cared about him too. It was good for Kai to have someone he cared about whom returned his feelings.

Chrono was like a brother to Aion. They had been fighting a lot since they saw each other again and Aion did not blame Chrono for his anger. Despite all their fights and arguments over the last month, they had been able to just stop the fights and work together to save their sons. They were only able to do so because of their bond. They had been through a lot in their past which had made them very close. They would always be close no matter what happened. He had no relationship to Rei but there was still a part of him there over the last month had made him see Rei as someone there always would and should be there.

And then there was Annabelle. He feared how her reaction would be towards him when she was told it all. He feared he had to explain himself but knew he had to eat his pride and fear and explain if he was asked to explain. He had shown her behind the light for way too long; he should have told her before he even asked her to marry him. She could have had a way better life than she had now. He feared he would lose her but knew he had to let her go if she didn't want to have anything to do with him any longer after it was all over.

Then he spotted someone familiar out of the corner of his eye and looked up and towards the person. He looked towards Annabelle.

Annabelle walked next to officer Gilliam. She talked to him and then stopped talking and walking as she spotted Aion.

Pink and crimson eyes met each other for a short amount of seconds.

Then Annabelle looked away. She couldn't look at Aion any longer.

Aion felt as the world just had crashed down on him.

All of what had happened he had brought down on Chrono and the others by taking the bag with him to Japan. If just he hadn't then it wouldn't have been found. Rei and Kai wouldn't have had run off and wouldn't have been taken by Voltaire and Boris.

So far life seemed like it soon would end.

He was going to jail, and he was taking Chrono with him.

Boris and Voltaire would walk free and hunt down Kai and Rei.

He would lose Kai.

And he had lost Annabelle.

* * *

Two days had passed since special selected policemen had went to China with Chrono Kon to find evidence of Voltaire being guilty in the charge of killing Aion's real parents and then claim to be Aion's real father. By that, find proof of Aion Hiwatari being not guilty in the charges made towards him as well as Chrono Kon.

He looked at all the photos, documents, journals and MR-images lying across his desk. There was a lot of information here which was found in Chrono Kon's home and delivered by him and the special selected policemen who had been escorting Chrono Kon to make sure he wasn't lying or trying to escape.

Gilliam nodded to the policemen who nodded back in response and followed Chrono out of the office.

Chrono hadn't dared to look at Gilliam while they had been in the office. He looked down at his cuffed hands and followed silently as the cops escorted him out of the office and probably back to his cell.

On the way, something unbelievable happened.

Chrono looked up to see as they passed Aion and the cops escorting Aion.

Never had the Chinese seen such a regretful and sorrowful expression on the Russian's face.

"Chrono, I'm sorry I brought this down upon you and Rei. I'm sorry I brought it down upon your all."

* * *

**MT:** Not the best chapter I admit. Kind of filler in, I guess… I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't exactly felt like writing the last while. I really don't hope it take me as long to update next chapter.

Next chapter we're going to court!

Now… **Please leave a review as it will be very much appreciated!**

P.S. I've begun on going through the chapters and trying to edit grammar and such. So far it has been done to chapter 1 and chapter 12. I know, I'm not the best at following the numbers. Perhaps I'll take chapter 6 next times. Who knows?


	14. Trial part I: Broken Bones

**MT:** Many thanks to **Chaseha-Wing, PWN3D, AquilaTempestas, marishka91, Kinomiya, Evil Kitty Dictator, Southern Dragon, Beywriter **and** NejiKoriKaze** for the reviews! And I am so overly very sorry for not updating in such a long time… There have been exams, (which I think everyone knows about) and then there's other things happening in my miserable life there's not the best… I hope you will enjoy the chapter!

**Summary:** Aion and Chrono are arrested for a crime they did not commit. The police only focus on what Aion has done and refuse to look at what Boris and Voltaire are to blame for which upsets Rei and Kai drastically. They have to find proof and evidence to get the right people behind bars but it is to wonder how exactly they are going to do so.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama. Rizelle, Kate, Rosette and Remington belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 14:** Trial part I; Broken Bones

Chrono glanced at Aion. They had been waiting for ten minutes, and the Russian's face was hidden by his bangs. A few days had passed since the Russian's apology, and for Chrono it was something big. He knew Aion from the inside and out. He knew getting an apology out of Aion would be one of the hardest goals to ever obtain in human life. He sighed deeply and shook his head so a purple strand of hair fell out of his eye. His golden eyes fixated on the door when it opened.

A woman with long red hair stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the table. She sat down on the chair there was on the opposite side of the table of which Aion and Chrono were sitting by. "Greetings gentlemen. I'm sorry it took me so long to come. I am your lawyer, Rizelle Asran. We have a lot of things to discuss before the trial begins in two days.

* * *

Aion sucked in a deep breath. The trial had started hours earlier. It was quite closed, so there barely was an audience. There were him, Chrono, Boris, Voltaire, Judge Kate Valentine, the Jury and the two lawyers; Rizelle Asran and Ewan Remington.

The witnesses weren't to be in the courtroom as they could be affected by what the other witnesses were witnessing about. The only witnesses to stay in the courtroom the whole time were Boris, Voltaire, Chrono and Aion.

Voltaire had been the first to witness. The questions Voltaire mainly had been asked about were the past. What could have made Aion homicidal? Did he try to kill anyone when he was a kid and/or teenager?

Voltaire's explanation?

"_As little, Aion was a very frustrated child. I cared for him and did everything I could to give him as normal a life as he could get when being in a wealthy family. Nevertheless, he was very violent and rebellious. One day he just disappeared."_

That was just a short summary of what Voltaire had said under his acting. He did the best he could to put himself in a better light and simply make Aion look like his brain had been bashed out of his head as little, which would then had made him unreachable and homicidal.

If Chrono hadn't been there and made Aion calm down, the duel-haired Russian would have exploded and tried to tear Voltaire to pieces.

The following questions were about the incident at the mansion. Again, Voltaire had defended himself and told about how much he had tried to protect Kai.

Both Chrono and Aion had felt like exploding and tearing Voltaire to pieces.

Next witness had been Annabelle.

Aion had felt like the heavy stone on his heart only had become heavier when his wife had walked in and hadn't given him just a half glance.

The lawyers had been very interested in knowing how much she had known about Aion's mind, about what he had been doing.

She had explained she had known his mind was different but had known nothing about the weapons and the danger before Aion had been wanted by the police in the television. Not once had she looked towards her husband.

* * *

Rei and Kai stood outside the courtroom, watching as people walked in and out of it. Witness after witness. They could not talk about what had been asked about or what the answers had been.

The two teens sighed. They hoped for the best and feared the worst.

Annabelle had been the first to enter. After her it had been Tatsuya and then Taro. Lastly it had been Mr. Dickenson.

Kai and Rei did not talk with each other. They just sat patiently and waited. The two of them assumed the others had been inside the courtroom where they had explained about their point of view on the whole situation; about what had happened, about what they hadn't known until recently and lastly about what they still didn't know.

A police officer stepped over in front of the two boys.

Rei let out a soft sigh and stood. He was to witness today, while Kai was witnessing the next. Rei didn't know what was going to happen. He just knew he hated the whole situation. Now, he just wanted to get over with it.

* * *

Chrono looked towards the door as it opened. He saw his son step into the room. Their golden eyes locked for a very brief moment before both of them looked away again. The jury, the judge, the lawyers and the cops shouldn't come to the conclusions Chrono had sent a look to Rei there had told him what to say; because he hadn't.

Rei swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down on the chair in the stall next to the judge. He was to promise only to tell the truth and nothing else, which he did.

Remington, the lawyer of Boris and Voltaire, also the one representing Boris and Voltaire as the "victims", stepped forward as the first. There was a creepy smirk on his face as he asked the first question, "Is it true that Aion Hiwatari tried to shoot you four years ago, during the Beyblade World Championships in Russia, during your battle with Bryan Kuznetsov?"

Rei sucked in a deep breath "I don't know."

Remington raised an eyebrow "You do not know?"

"No. I do not know if Aion Hiwatari tried to shoot me or not." The rage from days earlier slowly came forwards in Rei again. Boris was the damn bastard there had tried to kill him recently, not Aion. He continued "I was in a battle with Bryan Kuznetsov whom tried to knock me unconscious. I did not see Aion Hiwatari with any kind of weapon, trying to shoot me. I did not feel any kind of bullets fly past me, nearly hitting me or hitting me." He refused the urge to ask '_Did I make myself clear?'_

Remington nodded shortly. He was displeased with the answer but he knew he couldn't dig into further details about the shooting incident four years earlier, when Rei was the one getting asked. He then asked a different question "You and Kai Hiwatari found a bag filled with weapons, which belongs to Aion Hiwatari. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true." Rei answered, putting on the most expressionless mask he could. It wasn't easy though.

"Where was it you found the bag?" Remington asked, he blue eyes almost glittering.

Rei sucked in a deep breath. "In a cavity beneath the floor… in the room my father slept in at Granger's Dojo." Rei's eyes narrowed at the smirk appearing briefly on Remington's features.

Remington's questions continued, "Did Chrono Kon know about this bag?"

Rei nodded "Yes, he knew about the bag. I saw him move it from the room Aion and Annabelle Hiwatari were sleeping in into the room he was sleeping in."

Whispering was heard from the jury. They also scribbled down notes.

Chrono's eyes narrowed. Not because of what Rei had to tell but because of the smug look he spotted on Remington's face. That guy was surely the lawyer of Voltaire.

Remington looked Rei straight into the eyes.

Rei looked back. His look soon turned into a glare.

The judge looked between the Assaulter and the Witness. "Any more questions?"

"No further questions, Your Honor." Remington responded and returned to his two clients.

It was Rizelle's turn to step forward, and she did so. "What happened when Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon saw you with the bag which had weapons as its contents?"

Remington stood from his chair "Objection, Your Honor."

Judge Kate raised an eyebrow at Remington and simply shook her head. "Sustained."

Remington frowned and sat down again.

Rei sucked in a deep breath and answered Rizelle's question "Kai threw one of the shotguns towards Aion whom caught the shotgun in his hand. They were clearly surprised. At first they were speechless but then Aion started speaking. He said he had tried to shoot me four years ago. He told his brain wasn't normal functioning and had tried to shoot me out of jealousy. That I would be dead if my father hadn't stopped him. When realization hit me, I ran and Kai followed. I knew my father was about to follow but Aion stopped him. We needed time alone."

Rizelle nodded, "Then what happened at the moment when your fathers arrived in the mansion by you?"

Rei pressed his lips tightly together before he began to speak "Kai was tied to a chair, while I hang in chains from the ceiling. Boris stood in front of me, laughing, hovering. Then a brick collided with his face and knocked him out. We turned our heads to see Aion being about to throw another brick at Boris. They then released and we retreated from the basement we were in. When we got out of there, we could hear the alarm in the distance. My father went to distract the guards while Aion was running off with us to find a way out." Before anyone could stop him, Rei added, "I don't feel threatened by Aion in any way. It might be he tried to shoot me, but that's only something I've been told. I've not seen it, I haven't feel threatened by Aion or my father in any way. But Boris and Voltaire? You can't feel anything but threatened when you're getting beaten, shot and close to getting tortured by them!"

Rizelle nodded "No further questions." She went towards her two clients. She wanted to ask Rei more questions but the teen was getting too fixated on Remington, Boris and Voltaire. What she had heard should be a calm teen, was losing control of his mind. Out from her earlier talks with Chrono and Aion, she hoped she would get more out of them. Also, there was still Kai the next day to get some more pieces out of.

Chrono's eyes were narrowed dangerously. He wanted to rip Voltaire and Boris to pieces, and get straight up to his son, holding him close. He almost lost it, but Aion nudging Chrono's leg with his foot made Chrono just a bit aware of his surroundings again. He took some deep breaths and slowly calmed down even though his mind kept raging.

Remington shook his head. "No more questions."

When neither Rizelle nor Remington had any questions for Rei, he was led out of the courtroom.

* * *

Kai looked up when Rei came out of the courtroom. The black-haired Chinese looks pissed and grumbled something to himself. Kai sighed and went over, wrapping an arm around Rei's shoulders.

Not many minutes later, all other people began moving out of the courtroom as well. It was time to go home –or go back to the cells some of them were sleeping in.

Kai sighed and asked for the others to wait for him while he went to the toilets.

* * *

Boris walked around a corner along with Voltaire, their lawyer and a few cops. He just caught glimpse of Kai Hiwatari walking into the male's toilets. The purple-haired man smirked shortly and excused himself.

Neither he nor Voltaire were wearing handcuffs as most police officers still were convinced these two older men were innocent and could do no harm.

* * *

Kai sighed deeply as he washed his hands. He didn't know what to make out of Rei's expression and mood when he came out from the courtroom. He so wanted to talk to his father but he was not allowed to do so. According to most people, Aion could force him to say something untruthful. Kai frowned. When he looked up to look at his reflection in his mirror, his expression changed drastically.

Boris smirked as he stood behind Kai. "There's no one in here, besides you and me."

* * *

Aion stopped walking, 'causing Chrono and the cops escorting them to stop as well.

Chrono's gaze turned towards Aion, as the Russian's head suddenly jerked up. Chrono blinked, "Aion?"

Aion listened to all the sounds surrounding them. He was listening for one certain sound. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel it.

Chrono blinked again and looked around. His eyes fell upon his son and the others. With the exception of Kai whom wasn't there.

Aion had seen it as well and now his eyes were scanning the room for Kai.

Kai didn't get into their view but Voltaire and his escort did.

With the exception of Boris.

And Voltaire wasn't wearing handcuffs either.

Rei and company were on a distance of Chrono, Aion and their escort but not far enough away for the older males not to hear them.

Tyson was looked around, "Where's Kai?"

Hiro sighed deeply, "Didn't you listen when he said he went to the toilets?"

Tyson gave a slight sheepish grin.

The police officers tried to get Chrono and Aion walked again.

Aion wasn't too willing to walk the way the cops wanted him to. True, he was handcuffed but he could also be quite violent when there was something he wanted to do.

Within the next few seconds, Aion had hit a male cop rather hard where the sun doesn't shine, kicked another in the guts and thrown himself against the third, pressing her rather harshly against the wall so she lost air. The fourth cop was caught between the third and the wall.

Chrono stood disbelieving, seeing as Aion disappeared around a corner –still with his hands handcuffed. "…AION!"

* * *

The air was knocked out of Kai's lungs as his back collided with the wall. He gasped for air as he slid to the floor. His gasping for air soon stopped as a piece of cloth was forced into his mouth. The next Kai knew was a sudden pain coming from his leg and his scream was heavily muffled because of the piece of cloth.

Boris smirked evilly and watched how twisted Kai's leg looked after it had been broken. The cracking sound of the bone breaking had been music to his ears. Boris readied himself to kick Kai in the face. He hadn't expected Aion to arrive.

Growling deeply, Aion threw himself against Boris, using his own body weight to slam Boris against the wall.

Kai's head was spinning because of lack of air and the pain from his leg. He wheezed while his hand was finding its way up to his mouth and pulling out the piece of cloth. He looked up to see his father had come to his rescue and was fighting Boris.

Aion just had the disadvantage his hands were cuffed and Boris' weren't.

Boris growled and managed to grab the chain of Aion's handcuffs. He moved his hand violently to the side, causing Aion to lose balance. The purple-haired man smirked and hammered his elbow down on the back of Aion's neck.

Aion hissed, his vision became blurred for a few seconds. It was too long time for his vision to be blurred.

Boris showed his knee up in Aion's gut, and then threw the older Hiwatari into the wall, watching how his head slammed against the wall and he slid down the wall to the floor.

Aion blinked, his vision had become more blurred and he didn't know what the difference was on up and down.

Kai crawled quickly towards his father, well, as quickly as he could with a broken leg there send waves of pain through his body.

Boris smirked and stepped towards the two Hiwataris.

"_**FREEZE!"**_

Boris stopped walking and saw how seven police officers ran into the toilets with raised guns, including the blonde female officer there had been to Aion's defense in the Hiwatari Mansion.

Kai lifted his father's arms, there were linked by the handcuffs, and moved in between them.

* * *

**MT:** Notice this one thing; I know extremely very little about what's going on inside court, and what the names are of all those things, so please excuse me for the lameness of the chapter and the following chapters ^^;

Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter… and it wasn't all too lame

Again, I apology for it taking so long to update


	15. Trial part II: Evidence

**MT:** Many thanks to **Chaseha-Wing, AquilaTempestas, marishka91, Kinomiya, Southern Dragon, Beywriter, ****iL0CAKiTTY**and** Miako6** for the reviews! Once again, I'm really sorry for the slow update. I'm going to say that a lot of times… -_-

Still, do please notice that I don't know much about what happens in court, so sorry if there's something looking completely wrong.

**Summary:** Aion and Chrono are arrested for a crime they did not commit. The police only focus on what Aion has done and refuse to look at what Boris and Voltaire are to blame for which upsets Rei and Kai drastically. They have to find proof and evidence to get the right people behind bars but it is to wonder how exactly they are going to do so.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama. Other characters belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 15:** Trial part II; Evidence

"You haven't heard anything?"

"No. We have heard nothing."

Kai sighed deeply. His mother was sitting by his bedside and Rei had just entered the room.

Annabelle chose to not hear the words and simply held Kai's hand.

Kai had been at the hospital for a few days to make sure he was going to be okay after being attacked by Boris. "Luckily" only his leg had been broken.

The duel-haired Russian looked towards his mother. He had understood the truth had reached her and she now refused to talk about Kai's father, Aion.

Aion was in another part of the hospital. It was unknown about his condition; his head had hit the wall quire hard he had lost consciousness after Boris had been taken away.

The doctors did not want to tell how he was.

Rei said as he sat down on the other side of Kai's bed.

Kai looked at Rei then simply stared into space and nodded.

Kai had been told he was to participate as witness in the trial the following day. He had supposed to be in as witness earlier but because of his condition he had been pushed to be a later witness.

* * *

Kate Valentine, the judge of the trial with Chrono Kon and Aion Hiwatari, folded her hands and watched as Boris walked to the witness desk, as he had been called up as the next witness. Besides Boris, only three witnesses were left for the trial.

Ewan Remington, the lawyer of Voltaire and Boris, stepped up in front of the judge and the witness, where he spoke his questions, "Mr. Balkov, can you tell us what happened in the past, where Aion Hiwatari and Annabelle Hiwatari were supposed to be killed?"

Boris nodded, "I don't know much of what had happened. I came to their mansion to deliver a package from Voltaire Hiwatari. I saw the door was open and stepped inside, as it was not normal to have the door open, when it was cold winter in Russia. When I looked inside, there were spots of blood on the floor, and signs of a fight had occurred. However, neither Aion nor Annabelle was in sight. Kai was there, crying. So I took him with me back to Voltaire, as Voltaire is his grandfather."

Chrono's eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together tightly. Boris was filled with lies. That damned bastard even lied as much as possibly within a courtroom…

Remington nodded and jumped to the next question, "So, Mr. Balkov, a few weeks ago you saw Aion Hiwatari again, in Voltaire's Hiwatari's mansion. What happened and why was he there?"

Boris got a dark expression on his face. "Kai had come to Voltaire in order to seek protection. He did this along with his friend, Rei Kon. Aion Hiwatari broke into the Hiwatari mansion, along with his accomplice, Chrono Kon, these two also being the fathers of Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon. They sought to harm these poor teenagers, and attacked us. Luckily the police came in time to stop them; unfortunately they took those of us who are innocent into this mess as well."

Chrono was boiling. He felt like exploding. Good thing Aion was still in the hospital and not hearing this… To keep self-control was far from easy.

Remington nodded and decided to go on with his questions, "Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon later came to the mansion. Tell us what happened and why they came, according to what you know, of course."

Boris nodded and explained his side of the story of what happened in the Hiwatari mansion. "We didn't get to know much of what happened before Aion and Mr. Kon just was there and attacked Mr. Voltaire, Rei, Kai and myself. As the police saw when they arrived, Aion Hiwatari held a gun and was to shoot us, while Chrono Kon held a baseball bat."

Remington nodded again. He glanced at the jury and smirked before he came to his last question, "What about a few days ago? In one of the bathrooms here at the court, something happened and Kai Hiwatari ended up with a broken leg. What happened?"

Boris folded his hands and had a deadly serious expression. "I had seen Kai walk into there and not long after, Aion walked in there as well. I felt an immediate worry for Kai, as I knew Aion wasn't to walk with a police escort and went in there as fast as possible to see Aion Hiwatari attempting to kill his own son, Kai Hiwatari, once again."

Chrno's eyes narrowed. He knew Aion would never touch his own son. If he did anything, then Aion would leave Kai. But he would never touch him. He looked shortly at his and Aion's lawyer as she placed a hand on his shoulder to make him calm down before they turned back to look at Boris and Remington again.

Remington turned away from Boris Balkov and spoke, "No further question." He then walked down to where Voltaire sat.

Rizelle rose from her seat and stepped forwards. "You say you came to the Hiwatari mansion and took Kai with you to where Voltaire lived. Can you explain why you did not call the police and say there were two missing people?"

"I did." Boris replied simply.

Rizelle refused the urge to roll her eyes, "No one called the police." She walked to where Chrno was, and from a folder she had on the table, pulled out a rather old newspaper. She unfolded and gave a short summary of the largest article in the newspaper, "It is told here, people came to the Hiwatari mansion, and found the door open and no people had been in the mansion for several days. No one had called the police. All three Hiwataris were missing." She placed the newspaper back on the table and picked up another old newspaper, "This newspaper is from a month later, where Voltaire Hiwatari explains to the newspaper that you, Boris Balkov, had found Kai Hiwatari in an alley while being very sick, a few days earlier than this interview." She took both newspapers and showed them to the judge and the jury.

Boris fell silent. He didn't know what to reply. He began to have problems.

Rizelle walked back with the newspapers to the desk and then returned to ask another question, "The day after Rei and Kai went to you to get "help", Voltaire was on the news and claimed Rei was deadly wounded and he still was in a state where you didn't know whether he would survive or not. The worst wound Rei had been a bullet in his thigh which he claims is caused by you, Boris Balkov, and Voltaire Hiwatari."

And once again, Boris was speechless. He didn't know how to defend that question. He had thought about a lot of simple questions. He hadn't thought there would come a lawyer for these two and actually pick on what seemed like small details but at the same time so very important details.

Rizelle waited for a while, she then stated Boris wouldn't answer and continued, "Since you wouldn't answer my question, I will go on to the next question. You claim Aion Hiwatari went to these bathrooms and attacked Kai Hiwatari and you followed later on. How does this fit with the fact you entered the bathrooms before Aion Hiwatari?"

Boris opened his mouth but closed it again. He couldn't defend that one in court either. All in all, it suddenly didn't seem to go too well for him.

A television had been brought to the court room earlier but had simply been standing in a corner as if it hadn't to be used. Now Rizelle walked over and pulled it forwards. When it was placed so the judge and jury could see it, she stuffed a tape into it. "This is from the surveillance camera which was in the bathroom where everything happened."

The tape started and it showed Kai exiting one of the boots thereafter Boris attacked him. It showed how it went on until Aion came running, even still handcuffed, and tried to protect Kai which resulted in Boris attacking Aion instead. Right after Aion had been thrown into the wall; the police appeared and stopped the fight.

The tape stopped.

Rizelle stepped in front of the jury and looked at them, "I don't know about you but what I see right there is a man telling nothing but lies. It has pretty much been shown here." She looked at Boris, "No further questions." She walked back to Chrono and sat down next to him.

The jury scribbled and scribbled and mumbled to each other and to themselves.

The police officers who were placed around the room for safety exchanged glance.

Boris was sent back down to his seat next to Voltaire.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Chrono's lips. Finally Boris was shut up for once. He sighed lowly and while the room was simply silent as the jury discussed slightly, he thought back to other of the witnesses.

Voltaire was one of the very first witnesses to step up and answer the questions he was asked. Voltaire had only been filled with lies. It was one lie after another, where he purposely turned all attention away from him. He seemed to do so very well with tricking people into believing that he did nothing wrong and only do his actions to help others, despite the fact he was an insane, power hungry man.

When Annabelle had been witnessing, it had only helped the claims Voltaire and Boris did. Annabelle had known nothing of Aion's actions and could only tell about how Aion from time to time had been heavily, mental unstable.

It had been the same with Tatsuya and Taro. Except the two of them had known Chrono and Aion for a longer time, and both of them could explain how the Chinese and the Russian had had it with disappearing from time to time and then returned, followed by they wanted to get away from the place they were staying.

And all the times fitted to be at the times where some kind of attack or destruction had happened on a building owned by Hiwatari Industries.

Then there had been Mr. Dickenson. The older chairman knew a little more than the others did, because he had known Aion's real parents and knew Voltaire was not Aion's father, even though he claimed to be. However, as there had been nothing there pointed towards Stanley Dickenson could tell this fact. The older man had tried his best to answer the questions so he could witness to the good of Aion and Chrono. Nevertheless, the questions asked by Ewan Remington, had only ruined it all.

After Mr. Dickenson had witnessed, slowly more witnesses had witnessed to the good of Aion and Chrono, and questions had either been answered or asked the right way.

There was the police officer, Rosette, who had witnessed. Remington had tried to get her to tell how threatening the two charged had been. She had simply answered they hadn't seemed threatening but desperate to not let Voltaire and Boris get away. She had explained about how people shouldn't just look at how the scene looks like the exact moment one arrive at the scene, but to look at how people look like, at how they feel when one arrive to the scene. She also let it notice how afraid Kai and Rei had seemed to be of Voltaire and Boris, instead of Chrono and Aion as it was claimed.

Lastly Chrono's mind fell onto his son. His hands clenched into fists and he felt worry within his heart. He feared what would happen to their sons, if they lost and Chrono and Aion were thrown into jail.

The purple-haired Kon soon looked up as he heard the sound of the doors opening, as the next witness in the case was brought into the courtroom by the police; Aion Hiwatari.

* * *

Kai let out a deep sigh. Within a few minutes police would appear and escort him to the court where he would wait a certain amount of minutes before he would walk into the courtroom and witness. He was still in his hospital room. His mother had left earlier and right now only Rei was with him. He sighed again and leaned back against Rei as he was sitting behind him.

Rei was leaning against the backrest of the bed, gazing out in the hospital room while stroking over Kai's head. He hoped his father and Aion would not end up in jail but feared they would. If so, he didn't know if there was any light by the end of the tunnel, with Boris and Voltaire then running free.

Kai glanced up at Rei, watching how he was moving like in a trance. His looks saddened at the sight of the Chinese boy. After all, Rei had always been close to his father. The whole situation was a shock situation and it wasn't to tell whether it would end good or bad.

Rei gritted his teeth.

"Rei?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"…" Rei tilted his head so his face was hidden by his long bangs of hair. "If just… if just I had ignored the existence of that bag… just left it alone then nothing would have happened… we wouldn't have figured out the content of it, I wouldn't have run off, you wouldn't have followed me and we wouldn't have been caught by Boris…"

Kai looked sadly at Rei, "Don't think like that, Rei…"

Suddenly the door into the room opened and a few policemen came as an escort for Kai. Rei was to come too, but since he already had been in the courtroom, he was not to come into it again.

* * *

"Four years ago, the World Championship in Beyblading was held in Russia. You were there. During the match between Bryan Kuznetsov and Rei Kon something happened. What happened?" Remington stood in front of Aion, looking straight into his eyes.

Aion simply stared back, yet did not seem to be looking at anything. "What of it do you want to know? About how Bryan Kuznetsov hurt Rei Kon so awfully so he was send to the hospital because Bryan was trained to do so by Boris Balkov, or about how I was about to shoot Rei but it was prevented so nothing happened?"

The people in the jury exchanged glances and mumbled lowly.

Remington twitched. Aion wasn't supposed to be able to turn the table like that.

Voltaire's eyes narrowed. Aion sounded cocky now but he would not sound cocky much longer. He stared straight at Aion and smirked. Since he knew Aion would explode.

Aion saw it.

Aion did nothing. Besides waiting for someone to say something.

Voltaire twitched.

* * *

**MT:** Thaaaat… must be the chapter for now. Again, I'm really sorry for the late update.

And Aion seems normal all of a sudden? You'll get to know the reason why in next chapter :3


	16. Trial part III: Judgment

**MT:** Many thanks to **smiffyizdabest**, **AquilaTempestas**,** Kinomiya**,** Chaseha-Wing**, **Kiray Hiwatari**, **XxMidnightRedxX** and **Evil Kitty Dictator **for the reviews! Once again, I'm really sorry for the slow update. But I've had heavy writing blocks, and I am unfortunately losing interest for writing for this fandom.

Still, do please notice that I don't know much about what happens in court, so sorry if there's something looking completely wrong.

**Summary:** Aion and Chrono are arrested for a crime they did not commit. The police only focus on what Aion has done and refuse to look at what Boris and Voltaire are to blame for which upsets Rei and Kai drastically. They have to find proof and evidence to get the right people behind bars but it is to wonder how exactly they are going to do so.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and its characters belong to Takao Aoki-sama. Other characters belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Chrono, Aion (colors and personality anyway)

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, violence

**Chapter 16:** Trial part III; Judgment

Voltaire's eyes narrowed deeply. Aion had always been a person easy to tick, then why couldn't he make him explode now?

Chrno folded his hands and rested his head against them, smirking. To see Voltaire fail at making Aion explode was a wonder, though, he knew the reason. The collision between Aion and Boris a few days earlier had damaged Aion enough for him to need some medication for a week, perhaps a little more. The medication obviously had the effect to calm Aion enough down to not let anything get to him, even though people weren't supposed to be on something when being in court, as far as Chrono knew. Oh well.

Remington had his lips pressed together in a thin line before he smirked and looked at Aion, "So, Mr. Hiwatari, a sports bag has been found, filled with different kinds of weapons. Does it belong to you?"

Aion frowned but nodded, "The bag and its contents belong to me."

"And you have used these weapons?" Remington asked.

Aion nodded, "That is correct."

Remington smirked, folded his hands behind his back and walked a bit around. "So, as you say you've killed-"

Remington didn't get to finish the sentence before Aion looked at the judge and spoke, "Can I get interrogated by someone less retarded who knows the difference between using a weapon and killing with a weapon?"

Remington twitched. The nerve that bastard had.

Judge Kate looked down at Aion. Such cockiness shouldn't be coming from one in his situation; however, he was right in what he said. Using weapons and killing with them was not the same thing. She looked at Remington, "If you have nothing relevant and only interpretations, then please sit down Mr. Remington."

Remington twitched. Had Aion just gotten the judge onto _his_ side? Blasphemy!

Aion smirked. _Idiot._

Voltaire's eyes narrowed dangerously at that smirk. It couldn't be true! He refused to let Aion win this trial!

Remington pressed his lips to a thin line, thinking. He then looked at Aion, "You were found in the Hiwatari mansion, holding a gun and being there without allowance. Explain this."

Aion was not amused, "If you're searching for me to confess I 'broke into the mansion' then yes; Chrno and I knocked out some of the guards and went inside the mansion to find our sons in the basement where Boris was about to torture Rei Kon. The gun I held when the police came forth to us was one I had taken from the hands of Voltaire and that with being there 'without allowance' I don't know how is possible since I am a Hiwatari and Hiwatari mansion belong to my family." He spoke rather fast so he was sure to babble out as much as possible before Remington had the chance to get him to stop speaking.

Remington twitched and pressed his lips to a thin line. This was far from going well. "… No further questions." He then turned straight on his heel, marched back to his seat and sat down.

Rizelle smirked at Remington. That bastard obviously was not capable of taking down her client. She got to her feet and strolled forwards to ask a question to her client. "So, Mr. Hiwatari, we know several years ago you were proclaimed dead and gone. What exactly happened that day?"

Remington shot directly to his feet. "Objection your honor! This is not relevant."

"Objection denied." Judge Kate spoke flatly. There had to be some relevance to it if Rizelle asked her own client this question.

Remington as well as Boris and Voltaire seemed to far from like the turn of this.

Aion frowned and leaned slightly back in his seat, not seeming to like the question. He didn't like to think back at that time but it was one of those times which would always haunt him. He shook his head, "It was a fairly normal day which had ended and I was on my way home from work at Hiwatari Corporation, when someone shot at me. By luck I didn't get hit to begin with." He raised an eyebrow, "When I turned to see who it was I saw _Boris Balkov_ attempting to shoot me again, so I ran, shot in the shoulder in the process. I chose to run home to get my family away to safety, unfortunately Boris caught up with me rather fast. I remember being hit by a chair when I had reached home followed by a gun pointed to my head. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed in China; five years later."

The sounds of the jury's whispering sounds were heard again.

Rizelle nodded, "No further questions." She walked back to her seat. She didn't have much to ask of Aion; all her questions were mainly saved for Chrono.

Shortly after Aion was let down from the witness desk; he walked down calmly to sit next to Chrono and fiddled slightly with the chain of the handcuffs he was wearing. As he heard the doors open, he looked up.

* * *

Kai glanced towards the opening doors. Now it was time for him to sit by the witness desk. He sighed.

Rei glanced towards the door as well before he hugged Kai, "Twist it all around so much the lawyer of Boris and Voltaire will regret he dared asking."

Kai smirked slightly and hugged back Rei, "I certainly will." He then let go and by the help of his crutches. Supporting himself against them, he moved through the doors and inside the court room. As he walked down between the rows of seat, he spotted his father, spotted how Aion looked towards him, locking their gazes shortly before Kai turned his gaze towards the Judge.

He would not let go off his father that easily. Not when he had just gotten him back. Not after all these years. He would not let Voltaire win.

Kai felt the several pairs of eyes looking at him as he walked on crutches up to the witness desk next to the judge and sat down.

Remington got to his feet and walked up in front of Kai and the Judge, asking his first question, "So, Mr. Hiwatari, rumors have it you met Aion Hiwatari by the Russian Championships and you went to support Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari, your grandfather, isn't that right?"

"No." Kai spoke flatly, "Yes; I did meet my father by the Russian Championships; not aware he was my father as I believed he was dead as I had done for many years." He explained, "He tried to stop me from entering Biovolt, a so-called training facility in Voltaire's possession. I brushed him off and went inside… because I needed answers. I had forgotten about my own time in Biovolt and needed to know why everything looked familiar. I did not join up with Voltaire and Boris to support them; it was of own selfishness of wanting more power."

Remington twitched. Had those pests joined up in a union to give him answers he didn't want or what? He cleared his throat, "I see… The weapons belonging to Aion Hiwatari; how many times did he pick those up, point at you and shoot after you?"

"The only time my father held a weapon was when I threw one at him and he caught it in his hand before he dropped it to the floor again. The other time was at Hiwatari mansion where he stripped Voltaire off the gun Voltaire was pointing towards Rei and I in order to keep Voltaire away from us." Kai spoke harshly. What did the idiot expect he said? Several lies about how many times he had been shot but not been shot in reality?

Remington pressed his lips together in a thin line. This didn't look good. He felt like he was missing some information in all of this to ask the right questions without they came to the good of Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon. "…No further questions." He walked back down to Voltaire and Boris.

Voltaire fisted his hands. That little brat. He had done _everything_ for Kai and now he dared to betray him?

Kai spotted Voltaire's expression, spotted the fury. How it satisfied Kai to see Voltaire that angry. It was like the Russian Championships where he had denied to take Black Dranzer back again and stayed loyal to his team; Voltaire had been angry about it. It felt like pure satisfaction to see Voltaire like that.

Rizelle got to her feet and walked up in front of Kai and Judge Kate, "We were told by Aion Hiwatari earlier how he was hunted down by Boris and shot in his own home. Were you there when it happened and in if yes, then what happened?"

Kai nodded, "I was indeed there… We were waiting for father to come home, mother was preparing the dinner when he suddenly appeared in the doorway, panting and messy…" Kai gritted his teeth, "Behind him suddenly appeared a larger figure that slammed a chair against his head. I remember father crawled towards us in an attempt to get away, calling for us to run…" he fisted his hands, "And then this figure… This _bastard to Boris Balkov_ shot him straight in the head… I then watched as my mother was shot straight in the chest afterwards before I was grabbed and dragged off Voltaire's residence." He sneered the last part. "Not many days later I was forced into this so-called training facility of Biovolt where you were _**painfully punished**_ if you couldn't train to perfection… To lose a fight with _spinning tops_ to one of the others was not acceptable."

Rizelle nodded, finely satisfied with the answer. "What about a few days ago? In the bathrooms of this building. Aion Hiwatari was accused for attacking you." She knew she had shown the tape which showed Aion's innocence but stepping some more in it wouldn't hurt.

"Lies!" hissed Kai, "I was attacked by Boris! I can't even tell if I would be here today or not if my father hadn't come to defend me!"

Rizelle nodded, yet again satisfied with the answer; especially because her opponent went into utter fury. She was convinced of nothing but to win the case. "How would you explain your relationship with Aion Hiwatari?"

Kai sighed softly, "Developing basis, I guess. But how can't it be? Last time I saw him where I recognized him as my father was twelve years ago. We're getting to know each other again and what I've gotten so far is _not_ something I intend to let go because of some _greedy_ _liar_ who wants him dead!" his voice became harsher as he neared the end of the sentence.

Rizelle nodded, "Thank you. No further questions." She turned and went back to her seat.

Once again the jury had started their whispering. This trial had certainly taken interesting turns.

As none of the lawyers could figure more questions for Kai, he went towards the doors. On the way he got to lock gazes with his father again. A small smile came onto his lips before her went out through the doors.

Rei had gotten to his feet when the doors had opened and he saw Kai walking towards him. When the doors closed again, Rei walked over to Kai, "How did you feel it went?"

Kai looked at Rei with a somewhat emotionless expression before a smirk came onto his lips, "That lawyer of Boris and Voltaire got to eat his questions. I don't know if he was expecting for me to lie when he asked how many times my father has tried to shoot me, but definitely he didn't get what he wanted. He didn't seem all too pleased overall, neither did Voltaire nor Boris. I think more and more things are going towards our fathers winning this case"

A small grin came onto Rei's lips. "I surely hope so."

* * *

Aion sighed softly, a calm smile getting onto his features. To hear his son would not give up on him had given such a special warm feeling.

Chrono glanced at Aion and smiled weakly. He hadn't seen such peace over the Russian's face in so many years. He really hoped they would win the case and Boris and Voltaire would get prosecuted. Chrono soon rose to his feet as it was his turn to witness, and walked to the witness desk before he sat down, promising only to speak the truth.

Remington rose from his seat to ask Chrono questions first, like he had asked first by all the others, "So, Chrono Kon, you were caught along with Aion Hiwatari at the Hiwatari mansion, making you his accomplice. How long have you been his accomplice?"

"Well, first of all then your sentence with _Hiwatari _breaking into _Hiwatari_ mansion doesn't sound logical. Second, then I've been his 'accomplice' –as you call it- since we were teenagers, as we've been friends since then. Now, let it be noticed my son was also held captured within Hiwatari mansion, so for me to run in there I would see quite logical as I care for my son." Chrono spoke before he continued, "And before you start asking me questions about our past; then we haven't killed anyone back then. Before you ask about the bag; then yes, I helped hiding them and yes I've bought some of the weapons as I have a weapons license there's nothing illegal about me doing so. So spare us from asking me questions the others have been asked; I will only end up saying the rest as the others." Chrono knew he as a prosecuted shouldn't go get cocky in court, but honestly? All others had had their questions related and every story seemed fit to the previous ones. There really was no reason for him to be asked the same questions.

Remington opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think up something to say but came up with nothing. "…No further questions." He spun on his heel and returned to his seat.

Rizelle rose from her seat and walked forth, "Mr. Kon, as you told you've known Aion Hiwatari and been friends with him since you were teens. We were earlier told by Aion Hiwatari he woke up from a coma in a Chinese hospital. You are educated as a doctor. Explain this further?"

Chrono sighed softly, "Twelve years ago I was to visit Aion, his wife and son with my late wife and my son. When we were almost by Hiwatari mansion we saw Boris Balkov drive past us in high speed with Kai Hiwatari on the backseat. We hurried to the mansion Annabelle and Aion lived in to find them both lying on the kitchen floor, shot. We called an ambulance and they were transported to the hospital. Both got surgeries and when both were in stable condition I had them transferred to the hospital I worked at, at that time. I managed to convince the people in Russia who knew about Annabelle and Aion, to say nothing, to keep it a secret. I did not threaten them, before any believes so, but merely explained them the whole situation. The reason to why it was kept a secret was for Kai's safety. We were sure Kai would not get easy years, but he would survive and Annabelle for sure wouldn't lose both Kai and Aion as it by that time was in our belief Aion would not survive."

"Did you take care of Aion in those years?" Rizelle asked.

Chrono nodded before folding his hands and resting his head against them, "I have been Aion's personal doctor ever since I got the education as one. This especially because I know how he is and I know how he ticks."

Rizelle raised an eyebrow, "Do please explain this further."

Chrono sighed, "As basics, for a person to be more or less normal, they need lots of care and love in their childhood, especially the three first years of their life. When Voltaire killed his parents and took him into his care by the age of one and a half year or so, Aion didn't receive any more of this care and love so his mind is not normal. He's not a direct dangerous person but he's different and most people see him directly as an asshole, since he doesn't trust people easily and far from has it with acting friendly." Chrono spoke those words of Aion's past as if everyone knew them, but as no one did, the jury immediately had their looks exchanged and low murmuring started all over.

Voltaire's eyes widened heavily. How did he know this information? _**HOW?**_

Rizelle watched Chrono curiously, "You say Voltaire killed Aion's parents. That makes a claim of Voltaire not being the father of Aion, even though he's said to be?"

Chrono shook his head, "Voltaire is _not_ a Hiwatari. He has never been; the papers saying so are false along with his statements. The reason to why I know this, is the fact the Kon family and the Hiwatari family have known each other for a few generations and formed a special bond. The parents of Aion became my god parents while the parents of me became the god parents of Aion. Unfortunately Voltaire had done a lot of paperwork and worked up a story pretty well. In the folder lying in front of Aion are the old documents with Aion's birth certificate along with other important documents of the Hiwatari family. They are copies of the original ones send to my father back when Aion and I were still babies. The documents went into my possession when my father died."

Rizelle nodded, spun on her heel and walked over to the table, picking the folder Aion pushed towards her. She opened the folder and picked up the first few papers. She walked towards the jury, "As we can see on these documents there indeed hold the original Hiwatari signification. Showing the parents of Aion Hiwatari are Yuiy Hiwatari, born into the Hiwatari family, and Abel Hiwatari, married into the Hiwatari family." She let the papers pass around to the jury could get a closer look at them, "All papers have been checked by the police and stated indeed real and not false." She picked another paper from the folder, "Further within this folder we have the biographies of the servants they had prior to their death, including the man sitting there." She pointed straight towards Voltaire, "_Voltaire Gamov_."

Voltaire's eyes narrowed and gritted his teeth. It couldn't be they had those papers! How could copies have slipped past him to China? He had burned all the originals but how had those copies slipped past him?

The jury's mumbling changed to arguments and hissed talking.

Judge Kate slammed the hammer down, "Calm down!"

One from the jury took the whole folder from Rizelle so the jury could look through it before the jury rose to their feet and left the court room. It was time to discuss how this case was going to end.

* * *

The waiting time was painful. Aion and Chrono exchanged glances several times, hoping for the best.

Voltaire's face was stern and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. The tables during the whole trial period had been turned drastically and it wasn't good. By luck the jury wouldn't believe Aion and Chrono.

The waiting people looked up as the jury finally returned to the court room after painful hours of awaiting the end of the trial. The jury members sat back down on their chairs.

Shortly after one from the jury rose from her seat. "The jury has taken its decision."

Aion, Chrno, Voltaire, Boris and the lawyers looked towards the Jury.

The one of the jury who had raised from her seat continued speaking, "This trial has been highly interesting and the tables throughout the trial has definitely been turned. Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon were prosecuted for vandalism and murder attempts, but through-out the trial period we've gotten forth to these claims are wrong and by that, they are not guilty. However, Voltaire _Gamov_ and Boris Balkov are prosecuted with murder, abduction, false witnessing and fraud."

Grins plastered onto Aion's and Chrono's faces; they couldn't help it. They had won.

Voltaire was filled with fury. This couldn't be!

Boris gritted his teeth. It couldn't be right they had lost the war!

The woman of the jury held up a hand, "However, it has also been decided that Aion Hiwatari and Chrono Kon are forbidden to hold any weapons and will have their weapons licenses taken from them. If they are found with weapons in their possession they will be given half a year within prison. Furthermore, Aion Hiwatari will have Hiwatari Corporation back to his possession; but with several supervisors and his already personal doctor to make sure his mental health will keep stable to be in the leader position of the Hiwatari Corporation."

Aion smiled. Never had weapons in possession? Have Hiwatari Corporation in his possession again with supervisors and Chrono staying around as personal doctor? Be reunited with Kai without anyone getting in between? Yeah. He could live with that. He then sighed softly. Then there was just Annabelle.

* * *

By the entrance for Granger's dojo, a car stopped before the doors opened.

Aion and Chrono stepped out of the police car before the watched it drive off. They were free and declared not guilty and perhaps they could figure out to live more calm lives now they were banned from weapons. Those weapons had never been good for them, but they couldn't deny the times where no one had gotten hurt had been fun. Telling that to someone they just wouldn't do. They looked in through the entrance before stepping through it and walking to the back of Granger's dojo to find the rest. Only worry they held right now was the relationship they had with their friends.

Tatsuya, Taro, Judy, Annabelle, Gramps Granger and the large bunch of teenagers looked up as they heard the sound of Aion's and Chrono's footsteps, seeing their arrival.

Aion and Chrono stopped to watch the others. Awkward moment was awkward…

Slowly, Taro got to his feet and walked towards Chrono and Aion. His first action when he was close enough to them? Punch Chrono straight in the face.

Rei twitched, "OI!". The others twitched by this action as well.

Chrono let out a sound and stumbled a few steps backwards before falling onto his butt, rubbing his face. He guessed he kind of did deserve that.

Aion had twitched as well. He foresaw himself having the same fate as Chrono, so he quickly got off his glasses in order to not have glass splinters all over his face again. It hadn't exactly been a nice feeling when Chrono had punched him in the face and destroyed his glasses as he had been wearing them at the time.

However, the punch never came.

Annabelle stood in front of Aion, preventing Taro to punch Aion without getting to hit Annabelle first.

Taro huffed. He so felt like punching Aion too since those two bastards had _lied_ to them for all those years. He just needed to get out with the anger to get things to calm down again as he, despite how much the bastards had lied, didn't want to lose them as friends. Few seconds later, Taro stepped away from Annabelle and Aion and stepped back to Judy.

Chrono stared after Taro for a little while before he looked up at Annabelle and Aion. He decided it was best to give a little distance, so he crawled away from them before he got to his feet and stepped over to Rei and Kai.

Aion stared down at Annabelle. He couldn't see the point in why she was standing in defense in front of him. Didn't she hate him..?

Only mere nanoseconds after the thought had struck Aion's mind, Annabelle spun around sharply and slapped Aion _**hard**_, his whole head turning by the action.

People around them twitched once again.

Aion stood a little, his pale cheek steadily receiving a heavy red hue where Annabelle's hand had hit him. He slowly turned his head back to look down at Annabelle.

"YOU _**IDIOT!**_" Annabelle barked straight into Aion's face before hugging him tightly, sobbing against his chest. All those times he had lied to her, all those times he had just disappeared, what if something had happened to him during those times? What if he had went behind bars now? She hated him for it, but she also still loved him and couldn't live without him.

"…." A soft expression came across Aion's features and his arms wrapped around Annabelle, holding her close.

Yes, things definitely seemed better from now on.

Kai smiled. He smiled an actual smile which made him not look like Kai. So much had happened over the past time. He wouldn't get to see Boris and Voltaire again and he had gotten both of his parents back. Those parents he had believed to be dead for twelve years. And not only had he gotten his parents back; he had also found someone who really took him for the person bastard he was.

Rei turned his head to look at Kai and grinned. Despite they had collided with what looked like a rather dark time where they would have lost, they won and the sun was shining brightly.

Kai turned his gaze from his parents and towards Rei. The short exchange of looks had the two teens get to their feet from their sitting positions, before they made their way away from everyone else.

Rei smiled at Kai, "A short, private moment with everyone else calming down until our parents will occupy time."

Kai gave a small smirk, "New times ahead of us. It's going to be interesting."

Rei chuckled, "It will." His hands closed around Kai's shirt, "But for now, it will be the very moment we are in now which matters, and not the times ahead of us." He pressed his lips against Kai's before Kai could reply.

Kai let out some sound before returning the kiss. Indeed they were to be in the moment right now. Times ahead of them could always come later.

* * *

**MT:** YESFORCHEESYENDINGWELOVEIT! The story is finiiiiiiished 8D Sorry if the last part here seems somewhat rushed. I just wanted to get done with it and have this story finished since last time I updated it waaaaas… A year ago? Gee.

**Please write a review and tell what you thought of the story and this chapter :3**

And yes, I am aware that Kai's dad in the manga is named Susumu and he has a mother I can't remember the name of and Voltaire actually is Kai's grandfather. But this is fanfiction and I can write WHATEVER I WANT!

-laughs maniacally-

SCREW GRAMMA! I'm too lazy to fix it! Lalalalalalalalalaaa~

It is actually quite amusing how I've managed to take the focus from Kai and Rei and over to Aion and Chrono. I suck. So deeply. XD


End file.
